


20:45 (heaven)

by kaita



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...это Кюхен тоже знает, потому что внезапно до него доходит одно большое понимание одной простой вещи - некоторые встречи происходят не на земле, а выше. Даже вернувшись к себе, он не может перестать думать об этом. <br/>А потом наступает утро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. часть 1

Why am I so insecure  
What the hell could I be searching for  
Somebody cut me open so I can see  
The inside of me - So beautiful  
Yet so insecure  
(c)

**Часть1.**

\- Сделка?   
\- Всё на мази, босс.  
В воздухе витает тяжёлый запах «Балдессарини», вынуждая Кюхена поморщиться. Он ненавидит апельсины, специи, табак и прочую излишне ароматическую хрень, но кто его спрашивает.  
\- Деньги?  
\- Пятьсот тонн, ни центом больше.  
Голос у мальчишки (мальчишки, хах) отдаёт тщательно скрываемым весельем. Кюхен долго не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Генри выглядит на семнадцать в свои неполные двадцать три. То, что к смерти здесь относятся более чем наплевательски, Кюхен выучил наизусть ещё в первые два дня.   
\- А Генг?

Пауза затягивается на секунду дольше, чем надо. Чем позволено.

\- От Генга пока ничего.  
Генри отступает на миллиметр назад, что не спасает его от обманчиво-равнодушного взгляда. Драконы за спиной босса гипнотизируют блеском чешуи и неритмичным, несинхронным движением.  
\- Это плохо.  
Донхэ смотрит будто сквозь Генри, несильно раскачивая на указательном пальце тяжёлый кольт с серебряными вставками на рукоятке. Или не серебряными, Кюхен постоянно сомневается - оружие босса слишком похоже на него, слишком обманчиво. Всё его оружие, поэтому Кюхен чувствует знакомую волну от шеи по всей спине и напрягается, готовый вмешаться в любую секунду.  
\- Это очень плохо, Генри, - повторяет Донхэ. Один из драконов рассержено дёргает раздвоенным кончиком языка. - Очень.

Между креслом, в котором сидит Донхэ, и Генри, стоящим напротив - метров пять. Это совсем мало, практически ничто для двух (спасибо и на этом, в прошлый раз их вылезло четыре и последствия до сих пор сказываются на бюджете семьи) не должных, вообще-то, существовать в их мире драконов. 

\- Босс, - Кюхен кладёт ладонь на плечо Донхэ, с силой сжимая пальцы.   
\- Руки, - цедит Донхэ. Впрочем, обе чешуйчатых твари замерли, покачиваясь, будто королевские кобры, перед лицом враз побледневшего Генри.   
\- Я разберусь, босс, - Кюхен знает, что при желании Донхэ может убить и его, причём прямо сейчас, мимоходом, не отвлекаясь от разбора полётов с младшим подчинённым составом, но также Кюхен знает, что Донхэ никогда так не сделает. Не с ним, по крайней мере. - Оставьте Генга мне.  
\- Ты слишком много на себя берёшь, - Донхэ чуть наклоняет голову набок, кольт смотрит точно в пол, а пульс отсчитывает секунды грохотом миллиона пушек в ушах. - Надорвёшься, Кюхен-а.

Интересно, это босс так шутит или правда ни на что не намекает?

\- Да, босс, - соглашается Кюхен, еле разжимая пальцы - рука ноет и отказывается повиноваться.

Прямо как он сам в первый месяц пребывания здесь.

\- Разберись, - бросает Донхэ. Всё так же равнодушно смотрит в никуда, темнота за его спиной неуловимо меняет очертания, становясь простой тенью - обычной, человеческой, без драконов и прочей мистики.  
Он не ждёт ответа и не даёт приказа выйти, но Кюхен уходит сам, коротко кивнув и прихватив с собой Генри, в очередной раз чудом оставшегося в живых.

\---  
 _\- Прошу вас, - идеально поставленный голос располагает к себе, внушает доверие и желание ставить как можно больше, играть как можно дольше. Лично у Кюхена такие голоса вызывают желание бежать как можно дальше и Кюхен склонен себе в этом доверять.  
Йесон, сидящий точно напротив, меланхолично наблюдает, как тасуется в руках крупье - холёных, плотных, на указательном пальце золотой ободок шириной в полсантиметра - новая колода. Чёрно-зелёная рубашка карт навевает явно не самые лучшие воспоминания, если судить по тому, как его меланхолия сменяется презрением и скукой.  
\- Три, - делает Йесон свой вклад, мельком глянув на сданные карты.  
\- Отвечаю, - соглашается стильная дамочка, сидящая в метре от него.  
\- Отвечаю, - Донхэ кажется рассеянным более чем обычно.  
\- Отмечаюсь, - последнего из игроков Кюхен видел всего пару раз, но уже успел научиться держать дистанцию.  
Йесон протяжно хмыкает, но никак не комментирует. Ставки сделаны, круг сдан, и это уже пятый стол за вечер. Иногда Кюхен ненавидит свою работу, своего босса и вообще - всё._

_\- Семь, - и когда Йесон успел разогнаться, думает Кюхен, глядя на фишки, количество которых неумолимо стремится к бесконечности.  
\- Хмхм... Отвечаю.  
\- Отвечаю.  
\- Пас.  
\- Не похоже на тебя, - косится Йесон.  
\- Сегодня не мой день, - любитель пасовать улыбается уголками губ и от этой улыбки Кюхена передёргивает. Китайцы все странные, а некоторые - странные особенно. Какого хера играть тогда пошёл, раз патологически не везёт? - И фолд, пожалуй.   
Как хочешь, пожимает плечами Йесон. Донхэ окидывает китайца всё тем же рассеянным взглядом и ничего не говорит._

_\- Пятьдесят, - в чёрных узких глазах босса сейчас невозможно разглядеть даже зрачки, Кюхен знает.  
\- Отвечаю.  
\- Поднимаю.  
\- Сколько? - уточняет крупье.  
\- В три раза, - мило улыбается Донхэ.  
\- Сбрасываю, - дамочка с сожалением откладывает карты в сторону. - Веселитесь, мальчики, вам явно есть о чём поговорить.  
\- Триста, - "веселится" Йесон, покачиваясь на высоком стуле.  
\- Отвечаю, - не отстаёт Донхэ.  
\- Отвечаю, - Йесону, кажется, всё равно, кто и что делает.  
\- Поднимаю, в три.  
\- Поднимаю, в семь.  
\- Поднимаю, в десять.  
\- Поднимаю, в пятьдесят.  
Кюхен моргает, подсчитывая финансовый эквивалент ставок.  
\- Поднимаю. Семьдесят.   
Пацан за спиной Донхэ усиленно смотрит куда угодно, только не на бордовый бархат игрального стола, и его можно понять - стопки фишек, символизирующих отнюдь не скромные сотни скромных долларов, способны внушить уважение даже сильным мира сего._

_Йесон долго, невыносимо долго гипнотизирует Донхэ взглядом. Кюхен уверен, что эти двое сейчас явно если не общаются мысленно, то как минимум обмениваются какими-то космическими сигналами. И так же сильно он уверен в том, что никто и никогда не примирит его босса с обманчиво рассеянным и мягким главой клана Ли. Да скорее наступит апокалипсис и змеи заговорят, чем-_

_\- Открываемся, - кивает крупье после паузы, прерывая размышления Кюхена.  
\- Фулл-хаус, - негромко говорит Йесон.  
Кюхен сглатывает, вытягивая шею. Дом с двумя вальтами и тройка дам - интересно, а короли вышли? А тузы? Тузы точно были, и кажется китаец сбрасывал червонного короля, а если нет, то вероятность стрит-флеша у Донхэ - а больше нечему - сколько, сука, эта вероятность, сколько?!  
\- Фулл-хаус, - так же негромко отвечает Донхэ. - Королевский. _

_Кюхен непонимающе смотрит на десятки Донхэ и трёх королей. Червонного, в самом деле, китаец скинул ещё в самом начале, а вот остальные живее всех живых._

_\- Внезапно, - усмехается Йесон.  
\- И снилось ему, что он бабочка, с крыльями тоньше шёлка, нежнее света, - не к месту цитирует Донхэ и щёлкает пальцами. - Плати.  
Йесон машет рукой Кюхену, всё ещё отказывающемуся считать проигранную сумму и озвучивать её вслух - он просто пододвигает всё, что есть на столе, к Донхэ.  
\- Не хватает, - говорит Донхэ. - Ким Чонун, ты забыл дома большой кошелёк?_

_Йесон не любит излишней откровенности на людях и уж тем более не любит, когда его настоящее имя произносят его редкие настоящие враги._

_\- Как там с мечтой о светлом будущем? - спрашивает он китайца, со смирением, достойным Будды, наблюдающего за их общением.  
\- О, всё отлично, партия уже едет, - отвечает тот. - Будущее будет таким, каким ты его захочешь увидеть.  
\- Ага, - кивает Йесон. - Пришли ко мне Тао вечером._

_Донхэ терпеливо ждёт своей очереди, катая во рту тонкую коричневую сигару._

_\- А, - будто бы только что вспоминает про него Йесон, поднимаясь с места. - Кюхен, иди туда.  
\- ...что? - машинально переспрашивает Кюхен.  
\- Ты серьёзно? - Донхэ поднимает вверх одну бровь, потом вдруг начинает смеяться. - Нет, серьёзно?!  
\- Как никогда, - чёрные щелочки глаз кажутся провалами в иные миры. - Отдаю лучшее, что у меня есть.   
\- Хорошо, - смех обрывается так же резко - Донхэ не боится иных миров. - Как скажешь, Чонун, как скажешь._

_Он манит Кюхена, ещё не до конца осознавшего, что им заплатили недостающую часть проигрыша - вот так запросто, после почти десяти лет вместе, как будто он разменная шваль, а не правая рука - указательным пальцем, и почему-то ослушаться его совершенно не представляется возможным. Кюхен делает шаг вперёд, случайно вступая в тень нового босса. На долю секунды ему кажется, что он падает в те самые провалы, в ад, который всегда носит с собой Ким Чонун, но пацан, пришедший с Донхэ, выдёргивает его за руку обратно на свет, в шум казино, в незапоминающиеся ритмы музыки, в тягучие мысли о преданности и предательстве._

_Когда Кюхен оборачивается, Йесона уже нет._

\---  
\- Вот блять, - Генри меряет шагами просторную кухню на нижнем этаже. - Ненавижу этих змей.  
\- Драконов, - поправляет Кюхен.  
\- Драконов, - соглашается Генри, пиная ножку стола. Хорошую такую, дубовую ножку. - И китайцев и всю эту срань потустороннюю!  
\- Ты сам наполовину китаец, - замечает Кюхен. - И разговариваешь со своими ножиками ночами.  
\- Есть разница между ритуалом и сраной бесовщиной! - срывается Генри. Успокаивается он так же мгновенно. - Есть разница между боссом и другими людьми, да, я понимаю.

Вот и отлично, думает Кюхен. Но Донхэ в самом деле мог убить, крутится в голове мысль, и этот факт Кюхену совсем не нравится. Насколько бы ни был босс не в себе - своих он ценит. 

\- А что с Генгом? Ну, будешь делать, - спрашивает Генри. Одним из десятка своих постоянных остро наточенных спутников он ковыряет в зубах и слова звучат несколько невнятно.  
\- Это уже не твоё дело, - отмахивается Кюхен.

Есть в китайцах одна черта, которая неимоверно его раздражает - они все считают себя на ступень выше других. Умнее, сильнее, ловчее. Бешеней вот, например. 

\- Расслабься, милый, - отклоняется Кюхен в сторону, подальше от волнистого острия. - Я просто съезжу к нему в гости.  
\- Привези мне подарочек, папочка, - лыбится Генри, убирая сай за пазуху. - Аленький цветочек хочу, у всех есть, а у меня нет.

Впрочем, китайцы также отходчивы и в целом дружелюбны, чего нельзя отрицать при всех их прочих "достоинствах".

\- Как вести себя будешь, - Кюхен улыбается в ответ так, как мог бы улыбаться айсберг. - Деточка.  
\- Да хорошо буду, - Генри на несколько секунд исчезает в холодильнике, чтобы вынырнуть оттуда с куском вчерашней отбивной. - Сука, ненавижу драконов, ненавижу.

Кюхен не отвечает, справедливо полагая, что данный эмоциональный выброс к нему не относится.

\---  
 _\- Одевай, - Донхэ кидает стопку одежды прямо на пол и нетерпеливо постукивает носком ботинка по паркету.  
\- С хуя ли? - хочет сказать Кюхен, сказать как можно громче и наглее, но получается ровно и совсем неубедительно.  
\- Йесон слишком тебя любил, - хмыкает Донхэ. - Интересно, за что?_

_Дракон за его спиной проявляется медленно и поэтапно, как будто брал частные уроки у чеширского кота в прекрасной математической абстракции по ту сторону кроличьей норы. Кюхен так и замирает с открытым ртом, до тех пор, пока острая боль в предплечье не вынуждает его дёрнуться._

_\- Одевай, - с нажимом повторяет Донхэ и снисходит до пояснений: - Мне нужна горничная, у Генри руки заточены только под разделку трупов, а остальные подходят для итальянских сервизов и шёлковых простыней ещё меньше._

_Засунь свои пояснения в задницу, думает Кюхен. Тело не слушается его, руки действуют сами по себе, жёлтые блюдца драконьих глаз внимательно следят за чуть запаздывающими движениями. Горничная, как же, заверни хотелку, выродок...._

_\- А тебе идёт, - усмехается Донхэ. Их двое в комнате и никаких животных, настоящих или пришедших из очередной Нарнии, поблизости не наблюдается. - Пошли, покажу, где кухня._

_Донхэ не боится поворачиваться к нему спиной, он кажется беспечным и расслабленным, он совсем не опасен, как думает Кюхен, а вся эта хрень с драконами - просто какой-то вид гипноза, сложно наведённой галлюцинации. Кюхен честно пытается пырнуть его первым же попавшимся предметом - неблагоразумно оставленной на тёмной столешнице вилкой - и сам не понимает, как оказывается на полу с этой же самой вилкой у горла._

_\- Я могу сломать тебе руку, вырвать язык или вырезать пару метров ненужных кишок. Выбирай. - Голос Донхэ звучит ровно, даже равнодушно, и не верить ему нет никаких оснований.  
\- Руку, - после паузы хрипло отвечает Кюхен._

_Дальнейшие полчаса он старательно забывает под обезболивающим вкупе с инструктажем Генри - тот самый пацан, стоявший позади Донхэ в казино - касательно правил в семье. Левая рука зажата в гипс и бинты, но вряд ли это будет учитываться при завтрашней сервировке к обеду._

_\- Дракон, - говорит Кюхен, когда между перечислением основных обязанностей наступает пауза.  
\- Что дракон? - брови Генри ползут вверх.  
\- У Д... босса, есть дракон, - повторяет Кюхен. - Я сошёл с ума, точно.  
\- Съехал с ветерком, - хмыкает Генри. - У него кольты, два ёбнутых брата и никакого сострадания к ближнему._

_Про то, что драконов у Донхэ несколько больше, чем один, Генри не считает нужным упоминать._

\----  
\- Заходи, - кивает Донхэ, не поворачиваясь. Он стоит у окна, всё так же прокручивая кольт в ладони, и всё так же от него исходит ощущение равнодушия и нечеловеческой силы.  
Кюхен останавливается в двух шагах от него. Ближе выносить этот аромат - табак и цитрусовые - он не в состоянии, хотя некоторые уверяют, что там веет ромашкой и мятой. Кретины.   
\- У Генга завтра вечером встреча, сам знаешь с кем, - на улице темно, в огромной зале горит одна люстра из трёх, но в стекле вместо Донхэ отражается нечёткое размытое пятно. - До завтра надо успеть с ним пересечься.  
\- Я понял.

Донхэ хмыкает в такт своим мыслям, будто не слышит Кюхена. Потом разворачивается, подходит и несильно хлопает его по плечу. Он ниже, но у Кюхена всё равно всегда ощущение, что босс смотрит на него сверху вниз с каким-то жалостливым снисхождением. Невольные параллели с этим взглядом и прошлым боссом вызывают у Кюхена плохо контролируемое желание кого-нибудь убить.

\- Be careful, mi corazon, - насмешливо говорит Донхэ. Где-то внутри Кюхена между сердцем и остальными мышцами возникает пропасть размером со вселенную. Босс не в настроении и босс явно только что принял решение, от которого всем аукнется по полной программе. - Пока ещё ты нужен мне живым.  
\- Я понял, - снова повторяет Кюхен.   
Донхэ кивает, чуть сжимая пальцы, отпускает его плечо. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, дышать становится ощутимо легче – «Балдессарини» на редкость вонючая и тяжёлая дрянь, но шлейф от неё тает уже на втором шаге.

Тренировка, китайцы, завтрашняя сделка. И Йесон. Охуенный денёк вырисовывается, Чо Кюхен, просто охуенный. Если выживу, обещает Кюхен себе - куплю Генри оранжерею аленьких цветочков - и выходит вслед за боссом.


	2. часть 2

**Часть 2.**  
Кюхен прилетает в Бейджин поздно ночью, с интересом оглядывается по сторонам - на расцвеченные огнями и рекламными щитами стены, на потоки прилетающих и отбывающих, курсирующие между магазинами дьюти-фри, туалетами и залами ожидания, на совершенно одинаковые везде стойки регистрации. Мешанина запахов, неизбежная для такого огромного монстра, как пекинский аэропорт, подспудно раздражает и держит в напряжении, несмотря на кондиционеры. Он пропускает двух молоденьких стюардесс в сиреневых юбках до колен и с обещанием самого лучшего полёта в вашей жизни в глазах, едва удержавшись, чтобы не присвистнуть им вслед, выстаивает очередь, получает штамп о прибытии от роботообразного китайца и наконец-то выходит наружу.  
Дышать легче не становится. Это Китай, напоминает себе Кюхен, это чёртов бесконечный Китай.

Естественно, его никто не встречает, но Кюхену этого не требуется. Йинджидао - достаточно открытый для общения клан и за два года, что Кюхен провёл в новой семье, он бывал тут трижды, хотя самого Генга и некоторых его людей знал намного дольше. Каждый раз оставалось впечатление, что Генг как те люди в чёрном - стирает информацию о пребывании у себя настолько чисто и тонко, что, кроме подтверждённых фактов вроде штампа в загране и списанной с кредитки суммы, и неподтверждённых - вроде размытых по времени впечатлений - доказать своё посещение нечем. И при этом всём - сотни официальных встреч, сотни законных предприятий и деловых партнёров, сотни связей по большей (если не всей, а Кюхен так вообще уверен, что интересы и власть Генга простираются далеко за) части азиатского региона.

Перед входом в дом Кюхен несколько минут стоит, отключаясь от реальности, успокаивая дыхание, нервные рецепторы, расслабляя мышцы, чтобы потом встряхнуться мелкой дрожью по всему телу. Снег, снег, белый снег, на каждой ветке белый снег, напевает он про себя детскую присказку, глубоко вдыхает полный пряностей сладковатый воздух и стучит в ворота трижды, зная, что его непременно услышат.

\---  
 _\- Шевелись, - недовольно цедит Сонмин, подталкивая Кюхена в спину.  
\- Да отстань ты от него, - голос Хёкдже раздаётся глухо, будто сквозь слой ваты. - Мальчик ещё не перепрофилировался из служанки в охранника._

_Кюхен молчит, твёрдо решив делать свою работу - свою новую работу (свою новую старую работу, если уж быть совсем точным) - чётко и без лишних эмоций. Донхэ, идущий рядом с ним, никак не реагирует на слова братьев, поэтому Кюхен, нацепив такую же маску безразличия, тоже игнорирует всё, не имеющее отношения к безопасности босса. В статусе личного телохранителя он всего неделю, но это не важно - возвращаться к передникам и швабрам Кюхен не намерен, а вот оправдать доверие и начать всё заново - более чем._

_\- Мин-мин-миннии. - напевает Хёкдже. Вокруг него витает облако сандала, ароматических масел и острого, безбашенного безумия. - Сколько сегодня умрёт девочек?_

_Кюхен знает, что Хёкдже не принимает ничего сильнее аспирина - он таким родился, больным на голову в буквальном смысле. Дофаминовый передоз сопровождает его 24/7 и никакие препараты не способны заглушить эти выбросы и их последствия. Непреодолимая тяга к удовольствиям, помноженная на садизм и склонность к экспериментам, как пояснил Донхэ в один из тех редких вечеров, когда Кюхену предлагалось сидеть рядом, пить невкусный и вонючий коньяк и слушать босса, что бы он не говорил._

_\- Или мальчиков? - в голосе слышится совершенно детская радость. - Мин-мин-минни, давай сегодня убьём мальчика?!  
\- Уймись, - беззлобно бросает Донхэ, не оборачиваясь. - Мы идём отдохнуть, ничего более.  
\- Я куплю тебе самый дорогой намордник, если ты не заткнёшься, - добавляет Мин. - Инструктированный золотом и шипами._

_Старший из братьев, в отличие от природного безумства Хёкдже, своё собственное тщательно контролирует и, не зная этого, можно подумать, что именно таким и должен быть глава клана Ли - собранным, молчаливым, точным в движениях и разбирающимся в финансовых потоках. Собственно, так Кюхен и думал, пока не стал свидетелем весьма занятного действа - Ли Сонмин разделывал кого-то из попавшихся шпионов. В буквальном смысле разделывал, большим кухонным тесаком, методично и сосредоточенно, на глазах у подельника и под комментарии Хёкдже. Комментарии были восторженными и с частым упоминанием крови, подельник седел на глазах и жалел, что не умер раньше, а Кюхен, проблевавшись тут же, за дверью, кардинально пересмотрел своё мнение насчёт вменяемости братьев._

_\- Отметим назначение Кюхена, - Донхэ сворачивает в вип-зону известного в местных элитных кругах клуба, рассеянно улыбается в никуда и щёлкает пальцами. - Хён, ты хотел девочку, или, там, мальчика? Заказывай что хочешь, сегодня можно.  
\- Пиздец, - комментирует Сонмин и снова подталкивает Кюхена в спину: - Двойной.  
\- А я причём? - впервые подаёт голос Кюхен. - Я тоже не ожидал такой подставы._

_Хёкдже хихикает, искренне смущаясь, скидывает меховую безрукавку прямо на пол, знакомый сумасшедший блеск в глазах почти вводит Кюхена в состояние паники, но Донхэ тянет его за рукав на низкий кожаный диванчик, Сонмин виртуозно извлекает из пространства позади себя сразу две бутылки янтарного хереса, музыка не заедает в ушах, кондиционер сглаживает запахи и Кюхен покорно садится. Может, он правда, наконец, заслужил минутку отдыха?_

\---  
\- Мне нравится твой нынешний босс, - улыбается Генг. - Но твоего предыдущего босса я знаю намного дольше. 

Интересно, почему он - Генгбао, некстати думает Кюхен. Когда-то он спросил Йесона, в чём фишка прозвища "малыш" применительно к самому главному лунгтао всего Китая и как его зовут на самом деле, на что Йесон по обыкновению усмехнулся и посоветовал Кюхену поразмыслить на досуге, в чём фишка прозвища "бешеный пёс" у самого Йесона и как это сакральное знание можно экстраполировать на Генга. Как всегда, спрашивать босса всё равно что разговаривать с хрустальным шаром - то ли ёбнет, то ли промолчит, то ли одарит крупицей мудрости, но так, что всю жизнь будешь сомневаться, правильно ли понял.

\- У меня нет предыдущего, - голос Кюхена звучит ровно и спокойно. - И нет прошлого, и нет будущего.   
\- О да, да, - кивает Генг. Усмешка в его глазах сменяется скукой. - В философии без практического её приложения нет никакого смысла. Так зачем ты пришёл?

Пару секунд Кюхен осмысливает свалившееся на него откровение, потом пожимает плечами.

\- Босс хочет заключить соглашение, - говорит он.  
\- Мм. - На запястье Генга витой шнурок, заплетённый сложной косичкой из красных и серебряных нитей, и от него очень трудно отвести взгляд.  
\- Босс готов заплатить столько, сколько нужно, - продолжает Кюхен. - Прямо сейчас.  
\- Твой босс любит чёрных собак и неравнодушен к радостям жизни, но что будет, если среди его своры заведётся хотя бы одна бешеная? - Генг смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки. - Будет ли небо столь же благосклонно к нему? Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
\- Понимаю, - кивает Кюхен. 

Нихрена я не понимаю.

\- Передай Хэ, что стоит подумать дважды, - Генг встаёт и Кюхен автоматически делает шаг назад. - Прежде чем пытаться снова войти в ту же реку.

Уже в дверях Кюхен нос к носу сталкивается с Тао. Худой и нескладный с виду парень за доли секунды изворачивается змеёй, тёплый воздух волной проходится по щеке и Кюхен успевает поймать острый взгляд, прежде чем Тао коротко кланяется Генгу. Кюхен не прислушивается к разговору, разглядывает коридор, украшенный позолоченным бордюром и изречениями Конфуция, и думает, что между Тао и драконами босса намного больше общего, чем допускается теорией вероятности.

\- Хэй, - Тао возникает так же плавно, как не к ночи упомянутые потусторонние твари. - Как оно?  
\- Как всегда, - пожимает плечами Кюхен. - А как великий хунгкван теневого пути? Всё ещё в тени?  
\- Смеееелый ты, - присвистывает Тао. Его рубашка идеально выглажена и сидит на нём раздражающе образцово, а камень в перстне на мизинце переливается голубыми волнами в свете коридорных ламп. - Совсем не меняешься. Иди за мной.

Кюхен уверен, что Тао не делает попыток укоротить его на пару ладоней только потому, что уважение к старшим у китайца в крови и что их давнее знакомство настолько давнее, что глупо прерывать его таким банальным способом. 

\- Не скучаешь по прошлому? - спрашивает Тао, заныривая в одну из боковых комнат и не приглашая Кюхена зайти.  
\- Ты стал слишком любопытным, - морщится Кюхен. - Давай то, что нужно, и я свалю отсюда.   
\- Держи, - из темноты возникают сначала ладони, потом синие манжеты рукавов, плечи и только после - наглая ухмылка под узкими чёрточками глаз. Тао протягивает свёрток сантиметров двадцать длиной, в котором угадывается то ли сложенный веер, то ли обрез трубы - всего можно ожидать. - Лунгтао не будет заключать с Донхэ сделку, но он готов предоставить ему помощь.

\---  
 _Она не нравится Кюхену. Маленькая, красивая, с точёной фигурой, длинными волосами и ресницами. Словно фея из сказки. Кюхен за версту чует опасность, исходящую от таких женщин. Кюхен хочет взять её за тонкую шею, украшенную лишь простой цепочкой, и сжать пальцы, чтобы под ними хрустнуло._

_\- Хээ-аа, - свободно зовёт фея. Слишком свободно, и это тоже злит - никто не может разговаривать с Донхэ в таком тоне. - Мы так давно не виделись.  
\- Давно, - соглашается Донхэ. Он не обращает внимания на фамильярность, равно как и на маленькую ладонь, гладящую его по колену. - Где ты была, Фэй? Почему не позвонила, когда вернулась?_

_Фея Фэй. Какую песню ты споёшь сегодня, куда уведёшь, кого..._

_\- Фэй-фэй-фэ~яя, - встревает Хёкдже, выдыхая облако сладкого дыма. - Я скучал по тебе.  
\- Я по тебе тоже, милый, - улыбается Фэй. Кюхен отчётливо видит презрение и жалость в её глазах, как будто Хёкдже - больной урод, и за это её тоже хочется придушить. Ну, то есть он, конечно, и больной и урод, но не всяким там феям решать и выносить вердикты. Фэй встречается с ним взглядом и Кюхен смотрит в упор, выдерживая психологический нажим исключительно на иррациональной неприязни. - Оо, у вас пополнение._

_Её интерес к Кюхену пропадает сразу же, как только она отводит от него взгляд и чуть ли не садится к Донхэ на колени. Официанты меняют закуски, приносят и уносят высокие бокалы и бутылки минеральной воды, и Кюхен чувствует - готов поклясться собственной жизнью - что какая-то часть бытия, неуловимая и неосознаваемая им до конца, заменена фальшивой вставкой._

_\- За Кюхена, - поднимает Сонмин бокал хереса. - Вчера ты поклялся кровью, поэтому сегодня ты можешь выпить с нами.  
\- Можно, я буду любить тебя? - виснет на нём Хёкдже. - Я устал любить этих неблагодарных засранцев.  
\- Можно, - сглатывает Кюхен, осторожно отцепляя его от себя. На запах сандала у него скоро будет аллергия не хуже, чем на цитрусовые. - А где босс?  
\- Там, - неопределённо машет рукой Хёкдже. - Выгуливает животных. Змей, - поясняет он на внимательно-озабоченный взгляд Кюхена: - Ну, драконов. И драконих~_

_Он хихикает, отлипает от Кюхена и моментально оказывается по другую сторону стола, в гуще каких-то девочек и мальчиков, то ли пришедших с Фэй, то ли бывших тут с самого начала - у Кюхена плывёт голова от запахов и выпитого, хотя он позволил себе только рюмку вина в самом начале._

_\- Где босс? - спрашивает он у Сонмина. Мин выглядит адекватнее, но когда он поднимает на него глаза, то Кюхен не видит в них ничего, совсем.  
\- С Фэй, - отвечает Сонмин. Смотрит мимо Кюхена и запрокидывает голову к потолку. - Фея Фэй привезла волшебную пыльцу, он с ней._

_Вот блядь, падает мысль куда-то в район солнечного сплетения, пока Кюхен в секунды преодолевает расстояние от дивана до двери и вылетает в коридор. Вот же блядь._

_Вторая мысль - что всё это не более чем проверка его, Чо Кюхена, на профпригодность - благополучно умирает под лавиной мельчайших фактов, фиксируемых Кюхеном на бегу, автоматически. Неестественно заторможенная охрана у входа, косой взгляд официанта, плохо затёртое пятно крови на стене - богато украшенной изразцами и мрамором, между прочим - двое китайцев, почтительно расступившихся перед ним и засеменивших дальше, но Кюхена не обманешь показной почтительностью. И Фэй - китаянка, вспоминает он, Донхэ говорил, что у него много друзей оттуда.  
Дверь в туалет заперта изнутри, слышно вздохи и невнятный шум и Кюхен не раздумывает - выбивает дверное полотно плечом._

_Между Фэй и Донхэ – тонкая нить общего прошлого, беретта в маленькой ладони и улыбка, полная волшебства._

_Кюхен думает, что дверь сделана из стали и бетона, почему она падает обломками и вырванными кусками на пол так тяжело и так невыносимо медленно._

_Между Фэй и Донхэ - пятьдесят сантиметров, дуло, упирающееся в лоб, и слова на чужом языке._

_Кюхен не слышит ничего, обломки всё ещё падают, губы Фэй шевелятся, отсчитывая оставшиеся до выстрела секунды. Собственный пульс Кюхена бьётся внутри него в противофазе со временем и, наверное, только это в конце концов выдёргивает его из замедленной пошлой киносъёмки подсознания._

_Между Фэй и Донхэ тайна, которую Кюхен никогда не узнает, потому что никогда не учил китайский добросовестно, потому что у него иммунитет и блок на волшебную пыльцу любого свойства и химического состава, потому что хрупкий палец маленькой китаянки уже дрогнул, начиная движение._

_Будешь ли ты жалеть об этом, спросил его Донхэ неделю назад.  
Будешь ли ты ненавидеть его, спросил его Донхэ месяц назад.  
Будешь ли ты псом, верным мне так же, как был верен Йесону, спросил его Донхэ год назад.  
Пойдёшь за мной, спросил Донхэ его вчера._

_Кюхен не чувствует ни сожалений, ни сомнений, нажимая на курок. Одновременно с этим Донхэ впервые за всё это бесконечное время моргает, потом поворачивает голову и смотрит на него абсолютно трезвым взглядом._

_\- Блядь, да у вас тут праздник, - уважительно присвистывает Хёкдже, влетая в туалет спустя минуту. - А я даже не успел попрощаться с нашей феей.  
Донхэ фокусируется на нём, потом сплёвывает на пол - прямо в месиво из мозга, крови и раздробленных костей - и брезгливо перешагивает через труп.  
\- У тебя будет минут двадцать, - равнодушно говорит он. - А что Мин?  
\- Занят в вип-руме, - заговорщически подмигивает ему Хёкдже. - Там что-то тоже много народу собралось, Минни это не понравилось.  
Пойдём, кивает Донхэ Кюхену и Кюхен послушно идёт следом, избегая смотреть на то, что осталось от феи._

_За кем тогда, если не за тобой, ответил он вчера._

\---  
"Мы выходим" - первое, что видит Кюхен, покидая гостеприимный аэропорт родины и включая телефон. Короткое сообщение от Генри, получасовой давности. Должен успеть, думает Кюхен, размеренно шагая до стоянки, где оставил свою ауди. Должен успеть.


	3. часть 3

**Часть 3**.  
 _\- Ты веришь в оборотней? - спрашивает Йесон, по обыкновению качаясь на стуле и глядя сквозь Кюхена.  
В какие-то неведомые слои параллельных миров, не иначе.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Кюхен и, подумав, добавляет: - Даже зная тебя, всё равно - нет.  
Йесон смеётся, его хриплый голос эхом отражается от стен, возвращаясь к нему и впитываясь в кожу, в волосы, под ногти.  
\- Как хочешь, - отсмеявшись, кивает он. Рассказать бы Генгу - вот бы тот повеселился. - Сегодня великий день, я собираюсь выиграть у Донхэ кое-что важное, шевелись давай.  
Ага, кивает Кюхен, лимузин уже ждёт, ваше величество. _

_Выиграл? Или проиграл? Кюхен не знает, машинально следуя за новым боссом. Он даже не думает повернуть голову - мышцы шеи отказываются подчиняться, скулы свело в камень, а между лопатками словно вогнали раскалённый гвоздь. У всего, что делает Йесон, есть как минимум ещё один смысл, этому он научился у китайцев, или китайцы у него - Кюхен никогда не мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, кто от кого зависит больше._

_Когда гвоздь заходит полностью, продираясь сквозь грудную клетку, и выходит наружу сухим воздухом, Кюхен оборачивается.  
Он обещает себе никогда не забывать этого._

\---  
Первое время Кюхен ненавидел Йесона и хотел мести, потом - ненавидел Донхэ и хотел смерти. Теперь Кюхен, как ему кажется, понимает, что всё совсем не так просто, как ненависть или смерть, что поступки Йесона сложны и многогранны, а действия Донхэ отнюдь не всегда продиктованы здравым смыслом. У Кюхена ноет затылок от всего иррационального, может, поэтому он совсем перестал запоминать сны.  
И какой смысл думать об этом сейчас, дёргает Кюхен рычаг передач несколько резче, чем того заслуживает ауди. Какой хренов смысл, если я не успею и не увижу сам, что они задумали на самом деле.

"Еду", отвечает он одним коротким словом, надеясь, что встреча Йесона с Генгом была после него, а не до, и что это даст Донхэ время подготовиться - что бы он там ни задумал. Полученный свёрток лежит на заднем сидении и чувство, что Кюхен везёт бомбу замедленного действия, с каждой минутой становится всё сильнее.

До назначенного места - одного из заброшенных складов списанной со всех налоговых реестров торговой компании "Экзо-стар" - Кюхен добирается час. Пробки, светофоры, ощутимое тиканье невидимых часов за спиной - полный комплект для хорошего настроения. Когда начинается дождь, сильный и крупный, с пузырями размером с ладонь, сводящий видимость на нет, а терпение просто в отрицательную величину, Кюхен вдавливает педаль газа в пол, рискуя нарушить сразу десяток правил дорожного движения

\- Босс! - кричит он, выскакивая из машины прямо под стену ливня. - Чёрт.

\---  
 _Мир с искажённой перспективой и расплывающимися границами Кюхена ничуть не пугает - случалось, подобное же ощущение накрывало его в доме прошлого босса, вообще, в прошлом, когда Йесон, по собственной ли прихоти или под действием очередного подарка из Китая, начинал рассказывать совершеннейшие небылицы и голос его плыл по воздуху, сворачивая невидимую субстанцию в толстый скользкий жгут, почти осязаемый органами чувств. И даже вторая луна Кюхена не напрягает, огромная, в половину ночного неба. Провалы кратеров слегка пульсируют, в них угадывается смутно знакомый рисунок и Кюхен смотрит до боли в висках, пока луна рывком не расслаивается ещё на две, и ещё, и ещё. А потом, спустя неуловимый миг, на него в упор смотрят два жёлтых лисьих глаза и Кюхен падает в них, не в силах пошевелиться, пока его не накрывает темнотой и холодом.  
\- Тебе снился кошмар, - тихо говорит Мин, не убирая ладони с его лба.   
\- Нет, всё нормально, - сердце в груди колотится как бешеное, но в остальном всё правда нормально. - Откуда ты здесь?  
\- Дверь не заперта, - Мин наклоняется ниже, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в нос Кюхена. - Наш мальчик приманил ёкая или ёкай приманил мальчика?  
Кюхен уверен, что больше всего на свете Сонмин хотел бы распотрошить его одним из своих тесаков и посмотреть на кошмары Кюхена изнутри в буквальном смысле этого слова.  
\- Я почитаю завтра энциклопедию, обещаю, - затылок снова начинает ныть и покалывать. - Честное слово.  
Старший Ли уходит, небрежно махнув на прощание ладонью, и Кюхен искренне надеется, что утром ему не придётся убирать протухший в летней жаре ливер какого-нибудь несчастного бездомного бедолаги._

_\- Однажды я встретил гэнко, - говорит Донхэ, закуривая и наливая две стопки. - Я не знал, что это не случайно, я вообще тогда не знал, что это такое.  
Их не существует, хочет сказать Кюхен, но так же, как и в случае со стопками, его мнения никто не спрашивает.  
\- Это была неправильная гэнко, - продолжает Донхэ. В его сигареты что-то добавлено, горькое, как кедровая смола. - У неё было семь хвостов, она смотрела на меня и смеялась, а потом прыгнула и разодрала мне горло.  
Пиздишь, хочет сказать Кюхен, морщась от запаха смол и вкуса не самого лучшего виски, но кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться в словах босса, какими бы бредовыми они ни были?  
\- Я убил её, - Донхэ запрокидывает голову вверх, к потолку. - Вырезал сердце, снял шкуру и забрал хвосты, они приносят удачу, я думал, что они приносят удачу.  
Кюхен молча смотрит на его шею, по которой тянется длинный рваный шрам.  
\- А потом я встретил Чонуна._

_\- Ты давно знаешь босса? - спрашивает Кюхен Генри. Генри вырезает саями из яблок иероглифы и Кюхен со своими вопросами волнует его чуть менее чем полностью.  
\- Давно, - бормочет он под нос. - Лет семь-восемь.  
\- А шрам.... он откуда?  
Рука Генри соскальзывает, сай срезает от иероглифа "жень" крайний правый завиток и терпение, которому должно преобладать над порывистостью и несдержанностью, превращается всего лишь в изрезанный огрызок не самого вкусного фрукта.   
\- Оттуда блять! - орёт Генри, втыкая сразу несколько ножей в деревянную столешницу. Спасибо, что не в мою голову, запоздало думает Кюхен. - Иди и спроси сам, чего ты ко мне приебался?!  
\- Я не могу! - не сдержавшись, орёт Кюхен в ответ. - Я даже не уверен, что он в самом деле есть!  
С минуту Генри сморит на него как на умственно отсталого, потом вздыхает и начинает вырезать на последнем яблоке нечто, напоминающее иероглиф "вэй".  
\- Есть, - отвечает он негромко. - И если ты сейчас опять заведёшь про всякую бесовщину, то иди на хуй сразу._

\---  
Генри ничком лежит в паре метров от Донхэ и даже со своего места Кюхену видно, как щедро расплывается под ним на мокром асфальте тёмно-красное пятно. Хёкдже смеётся, слизывая кровь с верхней губы, Сонмин стоит на полшага позади Донхэ каменным изваянием, а сам Донхэ спокоен и рассеян, как обычно. Как всегда.  
Как никогда в жизни.

Кюхен переводит взгляд и словно спотыкается - ему кажется, что Йесон улыбается и приветственно кивает, но этого не может быть. Йесон смотрит чётко вперёд и кольт в его вытянутой правой руке - родной близнец кольта Донхэ, того самого, с гравировкой по стволу, который так же однозначно направлен в сторону Йесона. Где-то позади, хладнокровно прикидывает Кюхен, должен быть Ёнун с полным арсеналом, и наверняка Генг прислал кого-то из своих - здесь полно точек для наблюдения - чтобы быть в курсе, но расклад всё равно не честный, хотя какое ему, собственно, дело... 

\- Куда? - Кюхен вздрагивает, когда пуля обжигает ему щёку. - Здесь не детский утренник.

В воздух, наполненный озоном, металлическим вкусом крови и опасности, оседающим на зубах и кончиках пальцев невесомой водяной пылью, вдруг вплетается - врывается, как ощущает это Кюхен - запах ладана, тянущий за собой тонкий шлейф ванили. Дикое чувство, что он снова спит, что сейчас луна снова распадётся на множество копий, чтобы проглотить его в своей желтизне, мешает сосредоточиться - Кюхен не помнит этого лица. Он никогда не видел этого человека, никогда не слышал его голоса, ни рядом с Йесоном, ни где-то ещё. А вот глаза - видел.

_Ты веришь в оборотней?_

Видел каждую ночь, тысячами иголок впивающуюся в многострадальный затылок.

_Наш мальчик приманил ёкая?_

Сдохни, одними губами проговаривает "ёкай", прицеливаясь заново.

Донхэ что-то кричит, сквозь дождь невозможно разобрать ни слова (но почему тогда я слышу _этого_?растерянно думает Кюхен), протягивает свободную руку в сторону, не оборачиваясь, и Кюхен с усилием отводит взгляд от цепкого лисьего прищура, игнорирует наведённый на него пистолет и швыряет свёрток, зажатый в пальцах, прямо в Донхэ, не думая, что и зачем делает и поможет ли это. Дальнейшее сливается в одно большое беззвучное нечто, разбиваемое на понятные взгляду и мозгу куски размеренным стуком дождевых капель.

Первая. Донхэ ловит свёрток пальцами и тот обвивается змеёй, тает под длинным чёрным рукавом, чтобы проснуться семью драконьими мордами за спиной.

Вторая. Смех, до боли в барабанных перепонках, в сжатых от внезапно проснувшейся ненависти кулаках знакомый смех, запрокинутая голова Йесона, обожжённые трением нитки его рубашки и дыра в ней же, продолжающаяся дальше, в тело.

Третья. Донхэ за волосы тащит Йесона к своей субару, Кюхен моргает - кажется, первый раз за этот бесконечно длинный отрезок времени - и одна из драконьих морд поворачивается к нему.

«Сдохни», всё ещё звучит между каплями и пуля, предназначенная ему, летит так медленно, что Кюхену смешно. До встречи, смотрит на него его воплощённый ночной кошмар, будто не замечая вмешавшиеся в происходящее иные силы. Увидимся, соглашается Кюхен. На ладони красные ошмётки и он отстранённо думает, что только что высмеял наружу свои лёгкие, хотя тогда какого хрена они вываливаются из груди, или это не они, а что тогда ещё есть внутри него...

Последнее, что Кюхен помнит - холодную, как и всегда, ладонь Сонмина на своём лбу, а потом дождь включается на полную громкость и падает на него бетонной стеной.


	4. часть 4

**Часть 4.**  
Первое, что видит Кюхен, открыв глаза - большое чёрное пятно напротив, постоянно меняющее свою форму. Приходится приложить болезненное усилие, чтобы заставить его держаться в более-менее узнаваемых границах, и Кюхен без удивления понимает, что перед ним сидит лиса. Обычная чёрная лиса, высотой в полметра от пола, с жёлтыми глазами, влажным носом и острыми зубами. Ещё бы она не скалилась в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов и не смотрела на него в ответ с явной усмешкой, совершенно неуместной на звериной морде, думает Кюхен, упрямо игнорируя вонзающиеся в затылок иглы.

\- Чего тебе? - спрашивает он, чувствуя себя Алисой в зазеркалье.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает лиса. Её холка мелко трясётся и больше всего это похоже на смех. Заебись.  
\- Кыш, - цыкает на неё Кюхен, стараясь не думать, насколько это всё по-идиотски выглядит. - Пошла вон.  
\- Это мой сон, мальчик, - чёрные вертикальные зрачки зверя неуловимо напоминают... что-то. - Не мне и уходить.  
\- А... куда? - кажется, Кюхен только что повысил степень своего идиотизма до космических высот. Иглы вонзаются всё сильнее, будто некто невидимый хочет зашить содержимое его черепной коробки в непроницаемый для реальности мешок.  
\- Куда хочешь. - Лисья морда прямо перед ним, а он даже не заметил, как и когда. - Иди куда хочешь!

Боль выплёскивается через горло ошмётками крови, Кюхен видит, как вместе с кровавой слизью изо рта отхаркиваются мелкие иголки и в очередной раз проваливается в темноту, успев на границе зрения заметить неоновую табличку "exit", ярко мигающую красным.

 

\- Выпей с нами, - приглашающе хлопает по столешнице парень в маске. За поясом у него заткнут ряд узких ножей, изогнутых лезвием наподобие волны. - Бар открыт до полуночи, уже почти двенадцать.  
\- Отказываться нельзя, - раздаётся с другой стороны и Кюхен застывает на пару секунд, встретившись взглядом с немигающим драконьим взглядом.  
\- Ты кто? - спрашивает он первое, что приходит в голову.   
\- Твоё право на жизнь, - сообщает дракон. Он сжимает в когтистой лапе пивную кружку из мутного стекла, но жидкость внутри скорее похожа на мазут.   
\- А он? - Кюхен неуверенно кивает за спину. Волнистые лезвия называются "сай", это важно, знать бы ещё, почему.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами дракон, хотя плеч у него нет и в помине. - Тут много кто ошивается.  
\- Кто ты? - поворачивается Кюхен к маске и тянет руку. Пальцы тут же немеют от холода.   
\- Двенадцать, - часы под потолком начинают обратный отсчёт и парень смеётся, откидываясь назад. - Ты опоздал, ты не выпил, ты хочешь умереть?

Маска остаётся в ладони Кюхена, покрываясь трещинами, часы в самом деле бьют двенадцать, а вместо лица у парня ровный белый овал. Дракон царапает на нём "exit" жёлтым когтем, то и дело меняющимся на ржавое искривлённое лезвие, потом протягивает лапу к Кюхену и открывает пасть.

 

На этот раз действительность возвращается по-другому - шорох около плеча, мягкое влажное сопение в ухо, запах металла и топлёного молока (спасибо, что не апельсины, отстранённо думает Кюхен), приглушённые звуки вечеринки, доносящиеся будто через вату.

\- Проснулся, - сипло гавкает кто-то.  
\- Не проснулся, - возражает ему механический голос.  
Вариант "сошёл с ума" принимается или нет?  
\- Умер, - заходится лаем первый "кто-то".  
\- Воскрес, - возражает второй.  
Ощущение сумасшедшего дома становится всё сильнее, а темнота тусклее. Кюхен щурится, радуясь иглам в затылке как родным, и ему кажется, что он начинает что-то различать.  
\- Он нас видит? - хором спрашивают голоса. - Ты нас видишь? Ты нас видишь? Тынасвидишь? Тынасвидишьтынасвидишьтынасви-

Кюхен резко оборачивается, выхватывая из серого ничто знакомое уже слово, нарисованное неведомым ценителем граффити на бетонной плите, прежде чем плита касается его головы и сминает её в кровавую кашу.

 

 _Что-то надо делать, что-то делать надо, я смотрел на дорожные знаки, разметку, карточные расклады, я смотрел даже в небо и видел там только Большую медведицу_  
Кюхена выворачивает, не кровью - видениями и бредом - а кости становятся мягкими, как желе. "error", высвечивается вокруг миллиардом неоновых вывесок.

 _Ледяными ожогами звёзд моя память хотела бы встретиться_  
Он забыл, как дышать, совсем забыл, но здесь это и не надо. Иголки наконец находят свою цель, упираясь остриями в нервные окончания, и боль как определяющий фактор становится смыслом и сутью всего, что представляет из себя Кюхен, сбивая все оставшиеся настройки восприятия.  
"error"

 _Если бы радиосигналом до Альфы её или хотя бы до Бенетнаша_  
Сдохнуть бы, думает Кюхен. Какие, нахуй, радиосигналы.  
"error"  
 _Если бы зачерпнуть из ковша её и выплеснуть в общую память нашу_  
"error"  
"error"  
Если бы радиосигналом. Если бы вспомнить, что это такое - радиосигналы. Если бы вспомнить хоть что-то. Что такое - вспомнить?

\- Тебе туда ещё рано, - раздаётся знакомый голос. Кюхен видит его фиолетовой цепочкой из букв, каждая из которых в свою очередь является копией точно такой же фиолетовой цепочки из тех же букв и так далее.  
\- Забыл спросить, ага, - огрызается он. На кончиках пальцев чувствуется солёное, а издаваемые звуки пахнут яблоками.   
\- Ты всегда забываешь спросить, - замечает голос. Цепочка становится ярко-красной, грубой, с шершавыми звеньями. - Вспомни.  
Вспомнить - что?  
\- Вспомни, - повторяет голос. Кюхен уверен, что у лисы семь хвостов, но эта уверенность такая же фальшивая, как вторая луна в невесть откуда взявшемся небе. - Вспомни.

"error"  
Альфа и Омега её светят так ярко, что полярная звезда находится без труда, особенно в марте-апреле.

\- Вспомни.   
Буквы-звенья падают на него и сквозь него и в невозможном фрактальном рисунке каждой из них Кюхен видит нацеленный на него пистолет.

\- Вспомни.  
Меховая безрукавка с красным пятном на спине, площадка между табличками "вход" и "выход", зазубренный тесак, бутылки с алкоголем на верхней полке (идиоты, там гвоздь выпал, она же рухнет), недоеденное яблоко, длинный шрам через всё горло, ёкай на другой стороне улицы _(улицы? я на улице?)_ , Лана Дель Рей в старом радиоприёмнике, потёртая звезда на эмблеме тойоты.

\- Вспомни.  
\- У тойоты нет звёзд, - говорит Кюхен.   
\- Умница, - голос приближается, нарастая и занимая собой всё доступное пространство. - А теперь иди куда хочешь!

Кюхена сносит звуковой волной прямо в оскаленную лисью пасть и острые зубы перегрызают ему бешено пульсирующую вену на шее, не оставляя выбора.

\---  
\- Жить будет?   
\- Да, но недолго. Шучу.  
\- Какой тонкий юмор, охуеть.

Голоса вибрируют противно и гулко - так, что хочется почесать каждую кость и мышцу в организме, чтобы избавиться от чужого присутствия внутри.

\- Мин-мин-мин, у тебя руки дрожат. Можно оближу?  
\- Выйди вон.

Сквозь ватный слой, в который его явно завернули не один раз, можно разглядеть неяркие цветные пятна, но Кюхен не поручился бы, что в самом деле их видит.

\- Как твоя рука? Покажи. И шею заодно.  
\- Хочешь высосать остатки моей крови? Нахуй. Где мой телефон?   
\- Был где-то тут.  
\- Он очнулся?  
\- Проспит ещё пару часов, думаю.

Кюхен хочет сказать, чтобы они заткнулись и прекратили ковыряться в его голове и разговаривать на полную громкость, но язык не слушается, поэтому он просто обещает себе убить всех, когда проснётся.

 

\- С возвращением, - Донхэ курит длинную сигару, пристально глядя на её тлеющий кончик, отчего выглядит глупо и круто одновременно. - Ты на редкость живучий.  
\- Спасибо, - приходится откашляться пару раз (Кюхен с ужасом ждёт кровавых ошмётков изо рта или игл в затылок, но на этот раз Вселенная на его стороне и пробуждение самое что ни на есть настоящее), чтобы сказать это достаточно внятно. - Стараюсь.  
\- Захочешь поесть - там осталось мясо, - Донхэ кивает в сторону двери. Его правая рука перебинтована и из-за этого манжета рукава рубашки не застёгнута. - Если ты в состоянии ходить.

Кюхен сглатывает, садясь на кровати и сдерживая весьма конкретный позыв проблеваться от накатившей тошноты. Донхэ хмыкает, выпуская белые колечки дыма к потолку, и наблюдает за ним своим обманчиво рассеянным взглядом.

\- Рука, - Кюхен кивает на бинты. - Босс, что с ней?  
\- Почему тебе снесло пол-лёгкого, а не голосовые связки, а? - спрашивает Донхэ. - Не твоё дело.  
\- Их было семь, я помню, - продолжает Кюхен. Кажется, вместе с внутренностями ему отбило и инстинкт самосохранения. - Это единственное, что я помню, семь дра-  
\- Кюхен, - Донхэ встаёт и от него ощутимо веет предупреждением засунуть язык поглубже в глотку. - Отдыхай, пока есть время.

После ухода босса в комнате ещё долго пахнет табаком, на языке и слизистой оседает сладковатый осадок и Кюхену снова хочется вычистить внутренности наждачкой, лишь бы никаких запахов, никаких вкусов. Есть не хочется, а вот пройтись и, возможно, выпить - очень. До двери он идёт полчаса, не меньше, если верить субъективному ощущению времени, и приваливается рядом с ней, тяжело дыша. Под рёбрами всё стянуто в плотный узел, от подмышек до поясницы скреплено бинтами и металлическими скобками и Кюхен не хочет даже думать, сколько шрамов на нём останется.

\- Кю-кю-кю, - Хёкдже распахивает дверь и слава всевышнему, что Кюхен стоит не со стороны открывания. - Милый, почему ты не сказал, что уже проснулся?!  
\- Потому что не успел, - отвечает сипло Кюхен, снова заходясь кашлем. - Хён, ты тяжёлый.  
\- Сори-сори, - Хёкдже отходит на него на более-менее приличное расстояние, но всё равно он слишком близко, глаза слишком блестят, а руки, по обыкновению ничем не прикрытые, исполосованы тонкими глубокими царапинами. - Я думал, ты помрёшь, знаешь, как расстроился?!  
\- Представляю, - хмыкает Кюхен. - Я тоже хотел тебя увидеть поскорее, хён.

Хёкдже морщит нос, расплываясь в довольной улыбке, переступает с ноги на ногу, гладит Кюхена по бинтам, прикусывая то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, и выражение его лица всё меньше напоминает осмысленное.  
\- Ты такой красный внутри, - бормочет он неразборчиво, идя вслед за Кюхеном. - Красный-красивый, сосуды, косточки, а под ними такое живое, бьётся...  
Кюхен надеется, что на кухне будет кто-то или что-то, что отвлечёт хёна от его внутренностей. Знать бы ещё, кто разрешил Хёкдже присутствовать при операции.  
\- И Мин тебя трогал там, гладил пальцами, а потом скальпелем, - бормотание становится всё тише и невнятней. - Он тебя резал, а ты не сопротивлялся.  
\- А где Мин сейчас? - спрашивает Кюхен. Наливает себе коньяк, на кухне ожидаемо никого нет и на всякий случай он садится так, чтобы между ним и Хёкдже было свободное пространство. Правда, это мало помогает.  
\- Не знаю, - Хёкдже облизывается, не сводя с него глаз. - Жалко, что нельзя тебя съесть.

Жалко, что Мин так и не купил тебе намордник, беззлобно думает Кюхен, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Хёкдже перестанет, будто собака, обнюхивать его шею, пахнущую лекарствами и потом.

\- Расскажи, что вообще было? - Кюхен чуть поворачивает голову и едва не стукается носом о нос Хёкдже. - Ну, после того, как я отключился?  
\- Ты виделся с Донхэ? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Хёкдже.  
\- Виделся, - отвечает Кюхен честно. - Чуть не умер во второй раз.

Хёкдже смеётся, закатывается во весь голос, запрокидывая голову назад, кадык ходит туда-сюда и вены на шее становятся похожи на паутину.

\- Ничего особенного, - отсмеявшись, говорит он. - Хэ пристрелил Йесона, йесонов дружок пристрелил тебя, Мин подобрал Генри и мы дружно отправились домой пить чай и бинтовать лузеров.  
\- Пристрелил? - переспрашивает Кюхен. - Подож- а Генри как? Где?!  
\- Ты любишь его больше чем меня? - Хёкдже ревниво прищуривается. Потом фыркает, отворачивается к холодильнику и достаёт оттуда тарелку с нарезанными дольками яблоками. - Мин его тоже заштопал, хотя очень хотел сделать наоборот. Мин хороший, Мин очень хороший, почему никто не даёт ему разобрать себя на части?  
Потому что люди не конструктор, хочет ответить Кюхен, но вместо этого выпивает стопку коньяка, зажмуривается от горячего всплеска в желудке и шумно выдыхает.

Он не помнит, как приехал на место встречи и что делал - кусок жизни, ограниченный воротами резиденции Генга и плитой упавшего на него дождя, находится вне его нынешних способностей к осмысленной интерпретации - но он отлично помнит, как внимательно и с бесконечным превосходством смотрели на него лисьи глаза йесонова "дружка".Ёкая, как сказал Сонмин. Внимательные, надменные и безумные, словно Кюхен - всего лишь раздражающее препятствие, мошка на стекле, мусор под ногами.

\- Его зовут Чонсу, - сообщает Хёкдже, явно за время отключки Кюхена переквалифицировавшийся в чтеца мыслей. - Ещё увидитесь, не переживай.  
\- В смысле? - коньяк совсем не помогает сосредоточиться, совсем.  
\- В прямом, - Хёкдже несильно стукает ему указательным пальцем в лоб. - Он обещал прийти за Йесоном, вы не сможете не увидеться.  
\- Йесон здесь?! - когда-нибудь Кюхен устанет удивляться и познает дзен. Когда-нибудь, да.

Хёкдже внимательно осматривает его, словно сомневается, Кюхен ли перед ним сидит или выпускник местного дурдома.

\- Я же сказал, забрали лузеров и уехали, - он сердится, Кюхен чувствует это, но совсем не понимает причин. - Поэтому теперь у нас вместо одной ёбнутой проблемы две.

Только после того, как Хёкдже уходит, оставив его в компании бутылки Хенесси и заветревших яблок, до Кюхена доходит, что под второй проблемой хён имеет ввиду как раз то, что за Йесоном придут и придут далеко не с мирными предложениями.

\---  
Проходит неделя, прежде чем Сонмин разрешает ему снять половину бинтов и спускаться по лестницам больше чем в десяток ступеней. До йесоновой камеры - клетка четыре на четыре на втором подземном этаже главного дома семьи - ступеней шестьдесят и Кюхен несколько минут приходит в себя, успокаивая дыхание и разминая мизинцы обеих рук, чтобы унять покалывание под сердцем. Ему не страшно, ему очень хочется посмотреть Йесону в глаза и дать понять, что он и прошлое - всего лишь ничего не значащий эпизод в его жизни, а Донхэ и настоящее - единственное, что имеет значение.

\- Привет, - Кюхен смотрит на Йесона снизу вверх, впрочем, не переступая порога. – Ким Чонун.  
\- Обнаглел и расслабился, - фыркает Йесон. Он полулежит на узкой кушетке и даже не поворачивается в его сторону. - Иди отсюда.  
\- Куда? - спрашивает Кюхен, усмехаясь. - Куда хочу?

Йесон не реагирует, прикрыв глаза ладонью. 

_Донхэ ходит к нему каждую ночь, между делом говорит Хёкдже. Понятия не имею, что он там делает, говорит Хёкдже, я не спрашивал, мне не интересно. Я спускался один раз, говорит Хёкдже, успел только начать, но Донхэ меня выгнал и запретил приближаться. Что начать? - переспрашивает он, ухмыляясь. Ты точно хочешь знать? - скалится он одной из своих безумных улыбок. Рассказать тебе в подробностях, на что похоже содержимое Кима Чонуна? - заглядывает он в глаза и нет никаких причин сомневаться в том, что этот рассказ будет очень подробным._

\- Словил пулю, сидишь на цепи, - продолжает Кюхен. Ему видно и серые от каменной крошки края марлевой заплатки на груди Йесона, и широкий металлический пояс, от которого тянется толстая цепь, заканчивающаяся крюком в стене на высоте пары сантиметров от пола. - Как собака.  
\- Ты был у Генга, я слышал, - говорит Йесон. - Что он тебе дал?  
\- Как собака, - повторяет Кюхен. Воздух становится плотным, сгущается вокруг его ног и каждое движение видится замедленной в несколько раз съёмкой. Дразнить Чонуна - не лучшая идея, но язык Кюхена живёт собственной жизнью.  
\- Что. Он. Тебе. Дал. - Повторяет Йесон. - Глупый Чо Кюхен даже не понял, да?

Из возможных четырёх метров между ними остаётся два, спасибо цепи и тому, кто сделал её длину в разумных пределах. Кюхен криво ухмыляется, не отводя взгляда, но чувство, что он снова упускает что-то важное, никак не желает уходить.

_Ну, ходит, и что, пожимает плечами Сонмин. Я не лезу к Донхэ в личную жизнь, извини, отмахивается от него Сонмин. Лучше бы ты думал о восстановлении собственных навыков, укоризненно смотрит на него Сонмин. Донхэ расплачивается за своё, тебе предстоит расплачиваться за совсем другое, говорит он. У Фэй была отличная волшебная пыльца, но ей не хватило смелости, поэтому она умерла, как ты думаешь, сколько у неё было жизней?_

\- Бешеная собака, - снова повторяет он, будто загипнотизированный. - Чёртова бешеная гэнко.  
Йесон вздрагивает, как от удара, но это длится всего секунду. Кюхен понятия не имеет, чего стоит его бывшему боссу стоять на ногах с кое-как залеченной дырой в груди, и ловит себя на мысли, что хочет оторвать пластыри и бинты и засунуть руку по локоть в эту его рану.  
\- Он правда вырезал тебе сердце? - спрашивает он. Неуместный охотничий азарт волной поднимается от кончиков пальцев ног через всё тело, чтобы разбиться о непроницаемый йесонов взгляд.  
\- У дейдримера есть один интересный эффект, - говорит Йесон ни с того ни с сего. - Если превысить дозу раз в пять, можно узнать много нового и даже кое-чего приобрести из недоступных обычно бонусов вселенной, но цена за это, как правило, непомерно высока. - Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - смотрит на него Кюхен. - Господи, кто из нас более сумасшедший, а...

Йесон возвращается на свою лежанку, прихрамывая на правую ногу, и Кюхену сразу становится легче дышать.

\- Генг обещал мне не впутывать глупых детей во всё это, - доносится до Кюхена хриплое бормотанье. - С другой стороны, я тоже много чего обещал.  
\- О чём ты? - дёргается было вслед за ним Кюхен, но глухое звяканье цепи о каменный пол болезненно отдаётся в виски и под рёбра, вынуждая остановиться.

\- Иди отсюда, - снова говорит Йесон. - Будешь постоянно задавать вопросы - никогда не переиграешь ханьо, дурак.

_Нет, я не спускался, я боюсь его, отрицательно качает головой Генри. Это хёны ебанутые на всю голову, а я хочу жить, подцепляет Генри спелое яблоко остриём сая и с хрустом надкусывает. Однажды я заработаю много денег, куплю дом на Тайване и женюсь на глухонемой аборигенке, мечтает Генри, качая загипсованной ногой. Ненавижу бесовщину, хмурится он, не говори мне ничего, я ничего не видел, никаких драконов, никаких змей, никаких шрамов. Слушай, говорит он, а вдруг нам это всё только снится?_

Кюхен приходит в себя уже на первом этаже - нормальном первом этаже, в коридоре, украшенном картинами и плоскими позолоченными светильниками с ладонь размером. Единственное, в чём он уверен - ханьо такая же выдумка, как гэнко, кицуне и прочие ёкаи, а что касается драконов босса, то это разумное и допускаемое исключение из правил, убеждает себя Кюхен.

\---  
Снова спуститься к Йесону он решается через несколько дней. Библиотека обогатила его тонной ненужных знаний о потусторонних сущностях, Генри заявил, что лично убьёт выёбистую блондинку (блондина, машинально поправляет Кюхен), кем бы она (он) там ни была (был) на самом деле, через два дня приходит новая партия оружия и всё, о чём может думать Кюхен, сводится к словам "блядь" и "так не бывает".

\- Что ещё мне сделать? - напряжение в голосе заставляет вздрогнуть и поёжиться.   
\- Ну, ты же умный, у тебя есть мозги, - усмехается другой. - По крайней мере, были.

Кюхен по инерции проходит пару лишних шагов и останавливается напротив незапертой двери. Все знают, что если вниз спустился Донхэ, значит, больше никому нельзя, и только у Кюхена хватает - хотя, скорее, не хватает - ума не узнать сначала, где босс, прежде чем идти допытываться от Йесона хоть сколь-нибудь достоверной информации. 

\- Я ничего тебе не должен! - Донхэ едва не срывает голос, впечатывая кулак в стену рядом с головой Йесона. - Почему тогда я не могу забрать всё своё до конца, совсем?  
\- Хэ-а, - Йесон смотрит на него совсем не так, как на других людей. - Не ори.  
\- Я дважды вырезал твоё сердце, дважды! - не останавливается Донхэ. - Я поставил храм в том чёртовом лесу, я два раза убивал тебя, чтобы потом вернуть, чего ещё надо?!  
\- Хэ-а, - на костяшках пальцев Йесона подзаживающая тёмно-красная корочка и от силы, с которой он сжимает край своего жёсткого лежака, она снова начинает кровить. - Прекрати.

Кюхен знает, что каждая лишняя секунда здесь не даст ему ничего, кроме знаний, с которыми он понятия не имеет, что делать.

\- Я не могу больше убивать тебя, я могу только никогда не выпускать, - говорит Донхэ. За его спиной начинает сгущаться темнота, свёртываться в жгуты и кольца, напоминающие змеиные шеи, но хватает одного прикосновения руки Йесона к его щеке, чтобы реальность перестала сходить с ума.  
\- Тогда это никогда не кончится, Хэ-а, - качает головой Йесон. - Это не выход. Как бы я не хотел того же.

Донхэ опускается на колени и Кюхен отказывается на это смотреть. Он бы с радостью развернулся и ушёл, заткнул уши, глаза, рот, запретил себе даже вспоминать об этом - но не может сделать и шага.

\- Мне всё равно, - голос Донхэ звучит глуше обычного. – Пусть не кончается, мне правда всё равно.  
Он наклоняется вперёд, воздух дрожит и плавится, как будто вокруг пустыня, а не ограниченное пространство в центре огромного города.

Кюхен моргает - кажется, впервые за всё время - и с усилием отворачивается от того, что видит. 

Донхэ целует Йесона, Кюхен знает, и Йесон отвечает Донхэ, это Кюхен тоже знает, потому что внезапно до него доходит одно большое понимание одной простой вещи - некоторые встречи происходят не на земле, а выше. Даже вернувшись к себе, он не может перестать думать об этом.   
А потом наступает утро.


	5. часть 5

**Часть 5.**  
Кюхен ничего не имеет против утра - не худшее время суток, особенно если встать раньше всех и заиметь прекрасную возможность позавтракать в тишине и спокойствии - но не в этот раз. Ни тишины, ни тем более спокойствия, ни даже намёка на личное пространство и таинство утреннего туалета во всех смыслах этого слова.

\- Кюхен. Эй, Кюхен! - уснуть удалось только пару часов назад, но тряска становится невыносимой и Кюхен кое-как открывает глаза. –Ну, хорош валяться тут дохлой тушкой!  
\- Отъебись, - сквозь зубы шипит Кюхен. - Я хочу спать.  
\- На том свете поспишь, - мотает головой Генри. - Ты прикинь, у нас такие гости, такие гости!  
\- Я. Хочу. Спать. - Чуть ли не по слогам повторяет Кюхен, сбрасывает руку Генри со своего плеча и для верности укрывается одеялом с головой. Сломать бы ему и другую ногу, что ли... - Сгинь.  
\- Да твою ж мать, вставай, - тормошит его Генри. Сам он тормошится вместе с сонным Кюхеном всем телом с такой силой, что костыль, неизменный спутник Генри в последнее время, с глухим стуком падает на пол. - Там босс с йесоновыми людьми беседует.

Последние три слова занозой добираются до сознания и интонация, с которой они произнесены, не оставляет Кюхену ни единого шанса поспать ещё хотя бы минуту.

\- Как думаешь, они драться будут? - Генри не умолкает, стоя под дверью ванной комнаты, и даже шум льющейся воды не заглушает его слова. –Ну, то есть будут по-любому, конечно, но когда?  
Откуда мне знать, думает Кюхен, выворачивая краны на полную.  
\- А интересно, как быстро босс уложит эту выёбистую цацу? - рассуждения не умолкают ни на секунду. - Две минуты? Три? В принципе, ему нравятся блондинки, Фэй тоже когда-то была блондинкой, и сестрёнка у него, у босса в смысле, ничего такая...  
Блядское помело, а не язык, беззлобно думает Кюхен, откидывая стульчак и мимоходом соображая, какая такая сестрёнка, какие такие блондинки, что за выёбистые нежные цацы завелись у Йесона, что ходят на бесполезные переговоры вместо прямых и однозначных действий. Кто такая Фэй Кюхен, к сожалению, помнит очень хорошо.

\- А прикинь, прикинь, это босса уложат?! - Генри, судя по звукам, подпрыгивает от этой мысли и весьма сильно прикладывается головой. - Ай-яй-яй ну блядь пусти!  
На секунду Кюхену становится страшно, что это Донхэ собственной персоной решил вправить мелкому мозги самым действенным способом - вынув их из черепной коробки и хорошенько встряхнув.  
\- На кухню, - командует ровный голос. - Прикинь-ка, есть ли там чего пожевать или стоит сбегать на ближайший рынок и желательно до вечера.  
Ответа Генри Кюхен не слышит, зато факт, что он не запер дверь, внезапно осознаётся сполна.  
\- А ничего так, внушает, - присвистывает Сонмин, даже не думая посмотреть для приличия хотя бы на лицо или руки. - Неудивительно, что тебе снится всякое. Эдакое.  
\- Завидно? - огрызается Кюхен первее, чем успевает подумать, с кем и что он говорит, но Сонмин только смеётся. Странный смех, почти беззвучный, и глаза остаются холодными и внимательными - любой бы испугался. Кюхен ёжится, недовольно ведёт плечом и отворачивается, игнорируя отражение в зеркале.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как, - соглашается Мин, отсмеявшись. - Босс хочет тебя видеть. Немедленно.  
Ага, подтягивает Кюхен штаны. Уже бегу. 

\- Ты должен быть готов круглосуточно семь дней в неделю, - замечает Сонмин, стоя в дверях и наблюдая, как Кюхен одевается. Чёрная майка, потом рубашка с коротким рукавом, в крупную красно-серую клетку, мятые джинсы взамен таких же мятых спортивных штанов. - Выглядишь отвратительно.  
\- Чего пялишься тогда? - спрашивает Кюхен. - Умела б моя задница краснеть - сгорела бы от стыда уже.  
\- Оу, вам с ней есть чего стыдиться? - улыбается Сонмин уголком губ. - Даже жаль, что мне она интересна исключительно с анатомической точки зрения.  
Вряд ли можно привыкнуть к такому, поэтому Кюхен просто пожимает плечами, старательно не слушая старшего Ли, и выходит, вежливо дожидаясь, пока тот отлипнет от дверного косяка и невозмутимо пойдёт вперёд.

Коридоры дома достаточно широкие, чтобы разойтись троим и не испытать при этом никаких неудобств. Интересно, Донхэ скажет ему следить за кем-то из тех, кто приходил сегодня? Или нужно будет снова лететь в Китай? Или Донхэ знает, что Кюхен вчера подслушал – ненарочно, но это мелочи, не принимаемые во внимание - и теперь опять предложит ему на выбор вырвать язык, выжечь глаза или сразу самостоятельно зацементироваться в одну из прекрасных дубовых бочек, хранящихся в подвале на всякие разные случаи... Кюхен задевает кого-то, явно не имеющего ни малейшего представления о правилах приличия, и выплывает из своих раздумий.

\- Не отставай, - бросает Сонмин, не оборачиваясь.

С той ночи, как Кюхен очнулся после памятного ранения, ему не приснился ни один из его особенных кошмаров. Обычные - сколько угодно, бессонница - всегда рядом с вами, чёрно-белое невнятное переосмысление событий дня - Кюхен перестал запоминать такое к концу первой недели. Ни ангелов, ни демонов, ни разговаривающих деревьев в свете двух лун.

"Хэллоу~", одними губами проговаривает Чонсу – Кюхен запомнил имя и теперь оно автоматически всплыло в голове - демонстративно косится на задетое плечо, хмыкает и снова смотрит на Кюхена.  
\- Выжил, значит? - это уже вслух. - Досадно.

А теперь кошмар второй раз соизволил явиться во плоти. Видимо, проникать в сны стало не так то просто.

\- Кюхен! - Сонмин чуть повышает голос, этого достаточно, чтобы перестать играть в гляделки и хмыкнуть в ответ не менее презрительно. - Идём.  
"Бай-баай~", успевает заметить Кюхен.  
Он злится на себя - показать эмоции выёбистой сучке, как говорит Генри, не делает чести. Правда, в его, Кюхена, мыслях, язык не поворачивается называть сучкой это средоточие потусторонней ереси и снайперских навыков. Ханьо, вспоминает он то, что говорил Йесон. Помесь, которой не может существовать в мире, так же, как и прочих ёкаев, драконов и не обоснованных теорией эволюции представителей флоры и фауны. 

Бывают ли у ханьо такие безумные глаза, думает Кюхен, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

\---

\- Значит, ты теперь тут рулишь, - подводит итог Кюхен, усаживаясь на высокий стул. Здесь ничего не изменилось и ощущение, что он просто вернулся после минутного отсутствия, неприятно давит на затылок. Он не возвращался. И не собирается. - И как, не разорился ещё?  
\- Оу, Юи Шенг всего лишь временно недоступен, - Чжоуми улыбается одной из самых очаровательных своих улыбок, от которой Кюхену становится неуютно. - Ещё воды?  
\- Будь так любезен, - Кюхен ждёт знакомых игл повыше шеи, но давление понемногу сходит на нет, бармен ставит перед ним стакан воды и блюдце с дольками лимона. - Почему ты зовёшь его Юи Шенгом?

_Донхэ смотрит на Кюхена, чуть ли не сливаясь со своим креслом - тёмно-красный бархат обивки, резные подлокотники, драконьи морды на каждом выступе полированного дерева, оскалившиеся прямо Кюхену в лицо; чёрный пиджак, бордовая водолазка под горло, тёмные, тщательно уложенные волосы в дымке очередных сигар, стоящих как полугодовой кюхенов оклад.  
\- Переходишь в режим повышенной готовности, - равнодушно говорит Донхэ. - Мне наплевать, как ты это сделаешь, но сделаешь.  
Кюхен знает этот взгляд и этот голос, знает "повышенную готовность" - это значит не спать, не думать и подчиняться малейшему жесту. Это значит, что Донхэ будет убивать за неповиновение. Это значит, что -  
\- Этого, раскосого, запомни, - на какую-то секунду Кюхену кажется, что отполированные драконы на самом деле не деревянные, а настоящие, и это просто он не сразу сообразил, что они с самого начала были там. Сморгнув, он всё-таки понимает, что ошибся. - Пак Чонсу не друг и не брат Йесону, он нечто иное. С любым другим справишься без проблем, иначе в тебе нет никакого смысла.  
\- Почему с ним нельзя? - скрыть обиду в голосе почти удаётся.   
Темнота за высокой спинкой кресла тянется к нему сотнями драконьих языков. Дурак, говорят они, Чо Кюхен, ты такой дурак._

Чжоуми насмешливо смотрит ему в глаза и неприязнь Кюхена к китайцам грозит достичь масштабов вселенной и выйти за её пределы.

\- Потому что он бешеный, - негромко отвечает Чжоуми. - Всё, о чём ты только способен подумать - всё где-то существует. Веришь ты в это или нет, но если ты это представил - это есть. И то, каким ты - и я - видим Юи Шенга, зависит только от нас самих.  
\- Бред, - мотает головой Кюхен. - Всему есть разумное объяснение.  
\- Лунгтао не будет объяснять тебе столь очевидные вещи, - незаметно на стойке проявляется коньяк и пепельница и Кюхен морщится от терпкого вишнёвого запаха. - В смысле, Хан Генг. Ты же наверняка уже пытался что-то вызнать у него.  
\- Я понял, - говорит Кюхен. - Ненавижу вас всех.

Короткий смешок сопровождается внушительной затяжкой и новым никотиновым витком вокруг Кюхена. Как он так делает, что дым ненавязчиво затягивается вокруг кюхеновой шеи белесой петлёй?..

\- Не надо ненавидеть, - Чжоуми вопросительно смотрит на него и Кюхен согласно кивает: коньяк так коньяк, иначе он просто ничего не воспримет. - Надо думать, Куйсянь. Думать своей светлой головой, складывать факты и слушать умных людей.

Кюхен терпеть не может своё детское прозвище и когда-то давно, в прошлом, которое старательно вычеркнул из своей жизни не без помощи Йесона, даже позволял себе обижаться на Чжоуми за это имя, которое тот сам ему и придумал. Да и сейчас оно звучит резко и инородно, заставляя напрягаться и неосознанно выпрямлять спину.

\- Не бывает гэнко с семью хвостами, - продолжает Чжоуми. - Не бывает драконов, до которых невозможно дотронуться. Но бывает связь между некоторыми событиями, которая приводит нас к тому, что мы имеем. А что мы имеем?  
\- А? - Кюхен совершенно теряется во вроде бы логичных и уместных словах. - Мы имеем?  
\- И снилось ему, что он бабочка, с крыльями тоньше шёлка, нежнее света, - нараспев декламирует Чжоуми. Слова, такие лёгкие и красивые, будто вспарывают память: карты, Донхэ, Генри в его тени, смех Йесона, гвоздь под рёбрами. Всё было или снилось, какая разница. - Дунхай знает, что всё плохо, но никогда не сможет это остановить, а Юи Шенг знает, что сможет, но тогда станет ещё хуже.

 

_\- Я боюсь, Кю, - глухо говорит Генри, когда вечером они сидят на кухне в компании яблок и бутылки сухого кьянти. Генри наливает вино в высокий бокал, чокается о бутылку и залпом выпивает, тут же наливая следующий. - Никогда не боялся, а сейчас, пиздец, сейчас мне кажется, что я уже умер.  
\- Так не пьют, - укоризненно качает головой Кюхен. - По крайней мере, не вино. Тупица.  
\- Сам тупица, - Генри криво ухмыляется, радуясь вялой перебранке как родной. Элемент стабильности, всё-таки. - Тебе не страшно? Совсем?  
Кюхен задумывается, вспоминает свой короткий разговор с Донхэ, взгляд Сонмина - многозначительный и пустой одновременно, как будто все что-то знают, но никто не собирается ему ничего объяснять, вспоминает запертую на ключ дверь в подвале и человека по ту её сторону. Не человека. Нечто.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает он. Не признаваться же, что пиздец творится не только с Генри. - Мне нужно кое-куда сходить._

 

Рядом кто-то садится и Кюхен - раньше, чем смотрит, раньше, чем слышит и осознаёт чужое присутствие - хватается за пистолет. Запах ладана и смерти, тонкий ванильный оттенок его кошмаров, настоящий и ненастоящий одновременно - ничего странного, что он здесь, в отличие от Кюхена он имеет на это полное право.

\- Хэллоу, - Чонсу кивает Чжоуми, проезжается ладонью по столешнице, чуть не задевая пепельницу, и поворачивается к Кюхену, брезгливо отодвигая указательным пальцем направленный на себя ствол. - Нажмёшь случайно, а ему убираться потом, причём забесплатно.

\- Как встреча? - спрашивает Чжоуми. Он не обращает внимания на голубые капсулы, которые Чонсу запивает первым, что попадается под руку, и Чонсу не обращает внимания на терпкий вкус коньяка, который не в состоянии перебить, кажется, ничто, будь то хоть самый химический из всех химических препаратов на свете.  
\- Никак, - он запрокидывает голову, кадык выпирает так, что хочется сжать шею и надавить большими пальцами - без него она была бы практически идеальной. - Донхэ не собирается вести диалог, но, в конце концов, кто его спросит. Да, детка?

Кюхен не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. 

\- Обкуренных психов босс точно не будет слушать, - хмыкает он, решая пока игнорировать столь унизительное обращение к себе. - Особенно если дело касается Й... неважно.  
\- Я не курю, - оскорблённо тянет Чонсу, подмигивает Чжоуми и пододвигается поближе к Кюхену. - А что, всё, что касается Йесона, запретная тема? Неужели у Донхэ хватило мозгов научить тебя думать?  
\- Сука, - шипит Кюхен, чувствуя, как злость медленно подменяет собой все остальные эмоции. - Не смей так про босса.

Чонсу смеётся, в уголках его глаз собираются маленькие морщинки и белоснежные зубы кажутся острыми, как у лис из ночных видений. Чжоуми неодобрительно качает головой, но молчит - Кюхен не воспринимает иррациональное и не поддаётся ему, но очень занятно реагирует, когда это самое иррациональное нагло вмешивается в логичную схему его мироздания и ломает самые её основы. 

\- Я начинаю понимать, почему Йесон от тебя избавился таким забавным способом, - шепчет Чонсу Кюхену. Он правда очень близко и от его запаха начинает мутить, затылок ломит и первый укол чуть повыше шейных позвонков заставляет Кюхена поёжиться. Надеялся обойтись без приветов с той стороны, ага, как же. - Ты милый.  
\- А ты псих, - отвечает Кюхен, морщась. Злость не проходит, но теперь к ней примешивается интерес. - На чём ты сидишь? Героин? Крэк? Дэйэример?  
\- Атата, какие нехорошие слова, - указательный палец болезненным щелчком задевает его по носу. - Будь ты в моём подчинении, сломанной один раз рукой не обошлось бы.

Брови Кюхена против воли ползут вверх, провоцируя Чонсу на очередной приступ смеха. Идиотского, надо заметить, ещё хуже, чем этот отстойник на основе ванили и заправленного специями ладана, навевающего замогильные мысли, который зовётся наваждением от Кельвина Кляйна и которым этот мудак пахнет крайне навязчиво и запоминающе.

\- Он не знает столько, сколько знаешь ты, - укоризненно смотрит на них Чжоуми, пододвигая Ккюхену коньяк. - И ты бы прекратил употреблять... столько.  
\- Отстань,- отмахивается Чонсу. Он крутит в пальцах очередную капсулу и зрачки в его глазах то и дело из круглых превращаются в вертикальные. Или это просто кажется? - Слушай, детка, не хочешь вернуться обратно?

Какого хера, хочет спросить Кюхен, какого ёбаного хера происходит, кто ты вообще, чтобы так мне говорить, так - со мной! - говорить, кто ты - вообще?

\- Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, - коньяк обжигает горло, падает в желудок и прихватывает с собой все иголки, волоком таща их по позвоночнику вниз. - Это был не мой выбор, но сейчас моё решение принадлежит исключительно мне, и я не вернусь.

_"Будешь постоянно задавать вопросы - никогда не переиграешь ханьо"._

\- Да брось, отлично выйдет, - у Чонсу, кажется, отсутствуют тормоза в принципе, или это эффект от приправленного спиртным наркотика, таблетки, что он там принимает. Он пальцами обрисовывает скулу Кюхена, надавливает на губы, облизывается. - И из этого, и из чего-нибудь другого~

Кюхен коротко и чётко бьёт ему над ухом и спихивает с себя враз отяжелевшее тело прямо на пол. Физический контакт доставляет определённое удовлетворение, пусть и с оттенком какого-то странного извращения - будто он ударил нечто неведомое, нечто, чего боится всего лишь по незнанию, а не по объективным причинам.

\- Я в этом смысле, - поясняет Кюхен. Небрежно, насколько может это изобразить, пинает носком ботинка в плечо Чонсу, чувствуя, как тонко и настойчиво звенит в ушах. - И ты должен мне пол-лёгкого и неделю жизни. Детка.

Чжоуми протяжно гудит себе под нос и не совсем понятно, одобряет ли он то, что только что было, или же осуждает. Хотя он явно не собирается идти и помогать Чонсу и за это Кюхен ему благодарен. Сквозь звон в ушах ему слышится шёпот и слова в нём почти можно разобрать, хочется наклониться поближе, к растрёпанным сейчас светлым волосам, прижаться лбом к затылку лежащего ничком Чонсу, чтобы понять, пусть половину - для начала Кюхену хватит. 

\- Юи Шенг никогда не учил тебя подчиняться, - вишнёвое облачко застывает перед Кюхеном окошком в иной мир. - Но учил подстраиваться под ситуацию. Дунхай плюёт на ситуации, воспитывая в тебе повиновение. Не удивительно, что ты не понимаешь, что ты должен сделать.  
\- А? - оказывается, он уже почти на коленях и руки его сжимают горло Чонсу, большими пальцами упираясь в ямку на загривке, у самой кромки роста волос. Ощущения от этого доставляют Кюхену не удовольствие, но что-то близкое. - Что ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал, что ты нужен Юи Шенгу, - повторяет Чжоуми. Выходит из-за барной стойки и присаживается на корточки напротив Кюхена. -Только никто, ни я, ни ты, ни даже он, - кивок на временно отключившееся тело между ними: - не в состоянии ответить, для чего.

Наваждение спадает и Кюхен убирает руки с чужой шеи, с трудом подавив желание вытереть их платком.

 _Ты там, думает Кюхен, упираясь лбом в металлические пластины, расчерчивающие дверь йесоновых временных апартаментов в крупную сетку поверх деревянного полотна, ты там, ты там, ты там, какого хера ты там. Из-за двери слышится звяканье, гулкое и короткое, какие-то шорохи - ещё немного и Кюхен поверит, что там правда заперт не человек, а дикий зверь.  
\- Это я принёс боссу... Донхэ, то, что тебя поймало, - говорит он. - Ты знал, что так будет, да?  
Шорохи стихают, как будто той стороны и правда прислушиваются к его словам.  
\- Я уже сбился со счёта, сколько у тебя должно было быть хвостов, - Кюхен сам не уверен, что за неведомую хрень он несёт. - Все эти ёбаные высшие материи, загадки, намёки. Я не понимаю.  
Воздух здесь обычно пахнет землёй и крысами - затхлый аромат любого подвала, хотя крыс Кюхен не видел давно, с месяц, наверное. Тонкий хвойный запах, замешанный на мокрой шерсти, будто молотом бьёт по вискам.  
\- Почему было не рассказать мне хоть что-то, ну почему? - он бы заплакал, если бы не был так зол на себя, на Чонуна, на Донхэ, на весь мир. - Я же всю жизнь был рядом, всю свою ненужную тебе жизнь.  
Уходи. Слова складываются в голове сами, их никто не произносит вслух, но Кюхен их слышит - внутри. Иди куда хочешь, но возвращайся, когда будешь готов.  
Да нахуй, думает Кюхен, поднимаясь по лестнице, почему я? Подозрение, что он никогда не получит ответа на этот вопрос, медленно и неумолимо перерастает в уверенность._  
\---

В вечернем небе нет луны, к счастью, по вполне прозаической причине - небо затянуто тучами, которые того и гляди рухнут на землю вместе со всем своим содержимым, и Кюхен мрачно ждёт, что, конечно же, все небесные непогоды выпадут на его очередь дежурить у входа. Вторая неделя в загородном доме семьи действует на него удручающе, и даже ежедневные тренировки с Генри в метании ножей не спасают от скуки и бессмысленного, по мнению Кюхена, несения караула у очередной временной резиденции Йесона.

\- Всё равно же если захочет - сбежит, - говорит он, отправляя сай в полёт и закономерно промазывая не то что мимо круга - мимо щита в целом. Ножик мягко падает на утоптанную землю. - Ему что четыре человека, что сто четыре, никто не сторож.  
\- Ножи с таким лезвием не швыряют, как кухонные тесаки, придурок, - Генри дёргает его за пальцы, направляет плечо и для профилактики ещё и в спину бьёт, вынуждая распрямиться. - Там постоянно оба старших, куда он денется...

Сонмин с Хёкдже действительно всё время внутри, Кюхен не уверен, что они хоть раз и наружу-то выходили, и их присутствие внушает некоторую уверенность в том, что Донхэ знал, что делал, когда после визита Чонсу приказал перевезти Йесона сюда. Этот дом - один из многих, принадлежащих семье, не самый большой, но в относительно безлюдном месте и к нему достаточно сложно подобраться незамеченным. Йесона заперли в гостевой комнате (пуленепробиваемое стекло, пять камер, дополнительно укреплённые стены, ограждение снаружи - напротив небольшого окна - высотой больше двух метров), Хёкдже расположился в соседней комнате и который день сидел напротив распахнутой двери, уставившись на дверь в апартаменты Йесона. Пару раз Кюхен не сдержался - помахал перед его глазами рукой, за что чуть не лишился пальцев и вызвал приступ нервного смеха у Сонмина. Сам Сонмин, в свою очередь, вызвал бы не менее нервный смех у кого угодно - ценитель чужих внутренностей и больших режущих поверхностей, рассыпающий по коридорам и лестницам смесь трав, жжёной бумаги, какой-то химии и, вполне возможно, толчёных хвостов головастиков, пойманных в пятую ночь на седьмой лунный месяц (Кюхен не поручился бы за нумерацию месяцев, но за запах болота и мокрой травы поклялся бы родиной), не способен внушить хоть какой-нибудь пиитет. Однако Кюхен по возможности старался не наступать на этот набор специй, широкой полосой опоясывающий запертую комнату, и вообще старался не попадаться Сонмину на глаза.

\- А может он не хочет сбегать? - Генри задумчиво ковыряет саем в зубах. На меня бы наорал тут же, думает неприязненно Кюхен, ковырни я им даже яблоко. Даже мытое. Даже позолоченное и с алмазами внутри вместо семечек... - Может, это всё - часть какого-то такого плана, о котором мы даже не догадываемся?  
\- Что, прямо все не догадываемся? - усмехается Кюхен, на этот раз прицеливаясь тщательней, выполняя все указания Генри - и всё равно промазывая. - Ну, допустим, мы с тобой дураки, и даже старшие Ли дураки тоже, в чём я иногда даже не сомневаюсь, но в целом, конечно же, так не считаю. Но босс то не дурак.  
\- Босс не дурак, - соглашается Генри. - Но вот ты точно никогда не научишься метать саи, потому что это невозможно.

Он легко подныривает под уже занесённую для удара руку Кюхена, смеётся и вгоняет точно в синий центр щита один за одним пять ножей.

\- Это я только так умею, больше никто, - очень хочется вырвать этот язык, но тогда Кюхену не с кем будет обсуждать жизненно важные вопросы типа дураки ли все или только отдельные личности. - Я же, - Генри подходит и кривляется прямо ему в лицо: - наполовину кии-таа-еец.  
\- Сучка, - свою затрещину мелкий всё-таки получает и эта маленькая месть радует Кюхена, как никогда. - Ненавижу вас.  
\- Лав ю ту, - Генри совсем не обижается на него, коверкает английский, предварительно вытянув губы трубочкой, и идёт вытаскивать ножи, чтобы провести ежевечерний ритуал их очищения, омовения и молитвы во имя всей благости, что несут эти, несомненно, священные лезвия. - Но какое-то мерзкое ощущение у меня.

Кюхен не отвечает, понимая, что Генри имеет ввиду не его неприязнь к некоторым национальностям и даже не его способности в обращении с холодным оружием. У него тоже предчувствия не из лучших и когда Генри уходит, он долго стоит посреди небольшого внутреннего двора, задрав голову вверх и разглядывая всё те же неизменные серые тучи. Воздух здесь, снаружи, пахнет пылью и прелой листвой и это, конечно, лучше, чем всякие сандалы и апельсиновые извращения на фоне специй, но одновременно это притупляет все его чувства, вгоняет в равнодушие, так, что Кюхен почти скучает по сюрреалистичным ночным кошмарам и приступам боли в затылке - пробуждение после них всегда имело отрезвляющий эффект.

Вместе с первыми каплями дождя он слышит шум подъезжающего автомобиля, кивает сам себе - так и знал, и дождь, и босс, и тренировка впустую - и идёт к воротам.

\- О, сам хунгкван теневого пути, - Кюхен не пытается придать голосу хотя бы подобие вежливости. - Какая честь для всех нас.  
\- Тебе-то до любых путей как до Луны, даже теневых, - Тао криво усмехается на приветствие, отходя чуть в сторону и придерживая заднюю дверь. - Точнее, теневые тебе вообще не светят, ты прямой, как топор.  
\- Больше, чем неприятности и незапланированные расходы, я люблю только неожиданные визиты, - проявляет Кюхен чудеса гостеприимства. В затылке начинает знакомо свербить от упоминания Луны и прочих потусторонних теней. - Ну и вас, конечно же.  
\- Я знал, что ты будешь рад, - улыбается Генг. - И что ты не меняешься - этому я тоже рад.  
Заебись сколько радости, читается во взгляде Кюхена, отсыпьте и мне немного, но потом из машины выходит Донхэ и Кюхен моментально меняется, вытягивается в струну и смотрит внимательно и без всяких лишних эмоций.  
\- Босс, - отчитывается он ровным голосом. - Без изменений.

Донхэ хлопает его по плечу, ничего не говоря, и Кюхена обдаёт холодом и таким же ледяным - по ощущениям, обычно не свойственным его органам чувств - тяжёлым запахом «Балдессарини», от которого он уже, оказывается, успел отвыкнуть.

\- Кажется, сегодня что-то будет, - Генг смотрит на него с непонятным выражением на лице. Кюхен вопросительно поднимает брови вверх, но продолжения не следует, Генг просто идёт за Донхэ в дом и закрывает за собой дверь - мягко и бесшумно.  
\- Вот как я это всё не люблю, - в никуда бормочет Кюхен. - Всю вот эту хрень так не люблю, ну почему обязательно "что-то будет"? Давайте просто перестреляем друг друга и всё, а?  
Тао согласно хмыкает и отходит к противоположной стойке ворот, прислоняется плечом и меланхолично зажёвывает засохшую травинку, скрестив руки на груди.

Дождь не расходится, роняя редкие крупные капли, одна попадает Кюхену прямо в глаз и он яростно трёт его пальцами, давит на глазное яблоко со всей силы, пока не становится больно. Когда разноцветные круги становятся чуть менее яркими и в сумерках можно различить очертания деревьев, резьбу на тяжёлых воротах и даже тонкий провод поверх высокого ограждения, Кюхен вздрагивает, замечая боковым зрением размазанную чёрную тень. Он не уверен, что ему это показалось, и что не показалось - тоже не уверен, и слабый укол над верхним шейным позвонком словно подтверждает его сомнения: да, Чо Кюхен, ты снова не знаешь, где правда, а где вымысел, ты снова видишь то, чего нет, и не видишь то, что должен бы увидеть.

Тебя не бывает, повторяет про себя Кюхен, замерев и глядя точно перед собой, тебя не может быть. С одной стороны всё ещё блекнет цветовое представление из кругов и кружочков разных размеров, с другой же ему удаётся снова уловить это движение - по-звериному рваное и будто в насмешку над ним чуть более медленное, чем до этого. Кюхен с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы вернуться в дом, набрать все шифры, просканировать свою сетчатку, обе ладони, голосовой отпечаток, что там ещё нужно, чтобы зайти в гостевую - и убедиться, что Йесон по-прежнему на своём месте, из которого не может выйти. Когда стоять прямо, не двигаясь и не моргая, становится невозможно, Кюхен медленно разворачивается и натыкается взглядом на Тао- тот словно спит, даже ресницы застыли, и смотрит будто внутрь себя. Вот блядь, бьёт по затылку знакомое ощущение, вот же блядь, кто? 

_Кюхен Кюхен Кюхен_  
Голос звучит в нём и от него невозможно ничем закрыться - Кюхен проговаривает про себя все поговорки, что может вспомнить в такой ситуации, порядок сборки личного оружия, номер банковского счёта, количество звеньев на цепочке Фэй (с какого хрена вспомнилась Фэй, фея Фэй, вклинивается мысль, фея тоже имеет к этому не совсем стандартное отношение?) - голос продолжает звать его, постепенно собираясь в одной точке и равномерно ввинчиваясь в затылок. 

_Иди Иди Иди_  
Хотел чертовщины - получи, отстранённо думает Кюхен. Боль в голове странным образом проясняет сознание и чувства отдельными сегментами: он чётко видит каждую песчинку на земле, но Тао, стоящий в паре метров от него, воспринимается расплывчатым пятном; гулкий шум леса раскладывается на топот маленьких беличьих лап, жужжание комаров, скрип надломленных ветром веток, но то, что позади него, за воротами, будто отрезано глухой стеной, поглощающей все звуки. Запахи, его вечная проблема и ненависть, становятся мягкими и незаметными маркерами, помогающими ощущать действительность, а не ломающими восприятие потоками вони, как обычно, но запах шерсти, влажный и чуть сладковатый, по-прежнему выбивается из общей картины, стремясь выдернуть из состояния заторможенности и безволия. 

\- Йоу, - ладан тоже приторный на вкус, вздрагивает Кюхен. Мир снова обретает почти привычные очертания. - Помешал, да?  
\- Ты, - выплёвывает Кюхен, будто так можно избавиться разом и от запаха, и от самого Чонсу. - Сгинь, пока не убил.  
\- Ты же слышишь его, правда? - безумные лисьи глаза прожигают в нём дыру, которая готова затянуть всё вокруг в себя и схлопнуться в точку. - Слушай внимательно, детка, на тебе такая ответственность.  
\- Иди к чёрту, - огрызается Кюхен. Обострившееся до предела чувство опасности просто-таки кричит ему действовать - ударить, выстрелить, бежать подальше от Чонсу, кем или чем бы он ни был на самом деле. - Меня ты не обманешь.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - неожиданно серьёзно отвечает Чонсу. - Ты же не думал, что это я насылаю на тебя мороки и видения? 

Конечно нет, чуть не говорит Кюхен, но вовремя прикусывает язык. На самом деле именно так он и думал, и думает до сих пор, и будет думать, пока Чонсу здесь и пока смеётся над ним, подбрасывая в воздух прозрачную капсулу. Он постоянно, что ли, на этом, лениво вкрадывается мысль, незаметно вытесняя все другие - об опасности, о Генге, о запертом Йесоне - сидит на наркоте, плоско шутит, внимательно смотрит. Но ведь и Йесон тоже не совсем вменяемый, живёт мысль своей собственной жизнью, тоже явно на чём-то сидит (на цепи, хмыкает про себя Кюхен, заторможено удивляясь, что вообще способен проводить подобные параллели), тоже сомнительно шутит, тоже всегда смотрит так, что невозможно отвести взгляд, пока не разрешит...

\- Попался, - шепчет Чонсу ему на ухо. - Прости, детка, но сегодня не твой день.

Его смех перекрывается грохотом, сначала гулким и низким, идущим будто из под земли. Кюхен резко оборачивается и видит, как проседает часть крыши точно там, где находится Йесон, потом звук по нарастающей догоняет действительность, оглушает взрывом и второй роз догоняет воздушной волной, швыряя Кюхена на землю. Вырубает его ненадолго - по собственным ощущениям всего на несколько секунд - но за эти секунды происходит слишком много всего. Шатаясь, он поднимается, фиксируя ситуацию: в пыльном - взрывом разворотило достаточно внутренних стен, в основном сделанных из дерева - и тёмном воздухе искрит от многочисленных разорванных проводов, рядом кашляет Тао, судя по всему, только что очнувшийся от морока и тут же оглушённый взрывом. Сначала Кюхен не понимает, куда делся Чонсу - взрыв ведь явно его рук дело - но не успевает начать переживать по этому поводу, потому что в голову с размаху заходят уже не иглы, а стальные шипы, стремясь выцарапать ему мозг и заполнить черепную коробку бессмысленными словами, из которых постепенно отделяется одно.

 _Давай_  
Вытащить пистолет и на инстинкте, ещё не видя цели, навести его в нужном направлении совсем не сложно. Это похоже на тот его сон, когда он умирал и видел Большую медведицу - из завалов сначала появляется лисья усмешка, потом обтянутые коричневой кожаной курткой плечи, потом сам Чонсу, в самом деле напоминающий помесь человека и зверя больше, чем когда бы то ни было до этого. На нём даже грязи нет, думает Кюхен, это самое глупое и бесполезное, о чём можно сейчас подумать, но на нём действительно нет грязи, совсем, ни одной щепки или осколка. Рядом с Чонсу оседают последние, вызванные взрывом, хлопья пыли, и на Кюхена в упор смотрит Йесон, через всё разделяющее их расстояние - только на него.

 _Давай_  
\- Спокойно, - глухо говорит Донхэ, целясь Чонсу между бровей и не обращая внимание на точно так же наведённый на него ствол. - Дёрнешься - и ты труп.  
Когда босс успел прийти сюда, как долго его кольт нацелен в эту точку, как долго сам Донхэ находится под прицелом, Кюхен не знает. Вокруг него происходит множество вещей - босс и ханьо готовы пристрелить друг друга в любую секунду; за спиной Йесона, по теперь открытому и развороченному коридору мимо кухни медленно и осторожно крадётся Хёкдже, ухмыляясь так, что его рот похож на собачий оскал, бешеный оскал бешеной собаки; Сонмин целится в Чонсу с другого конца внутреннего двора, не имея никакой возможности пошевелиться, поскольку ему в спину упирается копьё Тао; Генг что-то шепчет, перебирая свой браслет в пальцах, и Тао следит за каждым его жестом, готовый отпустить или убить. Множество вещей, требующих внимания Кюхена, но он слышит и видит только одно.

 _Давай_  
\- Не страшно, - Чонсу не дёргается, ему явно нравится развлекаться и держать внимание на себе. - Ханьо как кошка, одной жизнью не ограничен.  
Уголки губ Йесона чуть подрагивают в ответ на это заявление. Кюхен думает, что Йесон не боится ничего и никого на этом свете, да и на любом другом. Потом Чонун вдруг переводит взгляд на Донхэ и Кюхену кажется, что сейчас он скажет, что Донхэ дурак, а его драконы похожи на жалкую китайскую подделку, или что вся эта ситуация абсурдна и глупа до невозможности, или что у Генга есть новая партия нужного им обоим дэйдримера и почему бы не обсудить это в более приличном месте, нежели эта дыра, или что нельзя убить гэнко, потому что гэнко не бывает - пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, думает Кюхен, не молчи. Краем глаза он видит, как никем не замеченный Генри бесшумно вытаскивает сай из-за пазухи, прижимает к губам, целуя волнистое лезвие на удачу и лёгкий полёт, и медленно замахивается.

 _Давай_  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Донхэ. Его глаза сейчас такие же, как у Чонуна, чёрные и непроницаемые, и он не смотрит на него, по-прежнему держа под прицелом Чонсу. - Почему?  
Йесон поднимает одну руку и касается там, где в груди до сих пор заживает след от 44 калибра. Ощущение, что он собирается выдрать из себя всё то, что спрятано под бинтами, настолько сильное, что Кюхен зажмуривается, но это не помогает - даже так он прекрасно видит всё, что происходит. Йесон никогда не скажет этого вслух, понимает Кюхен, но сердце в его простреленной груди принадлежит только одному человеку. То, что от него осталось - Йесон протягивает руку ладонью вверх, вместе с мятым и посеревшим бинтом, и Кюхен готов поклясться, что под этой истёртой марлей в его руке в самом деле живое, кровоточащее сердце.

 _Был ли ты верен мне так же, как ему?_  
\- Не делай этого, - шепчет Донхэ. - Пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
Кюхен мотает головой, силясь прогнать голос из своей головы, до боли сжимает пальцы на рукоятке пистолета. Время снова играет свои нечестные игры, застывая вязкой каплей, как тысячу лет назад на складе, где Донхэ поймал Йесона, как миллион лет назад в клубе, где Фэй сделала свой выбор, как давно-давно, когда они впервые встретились и Чонун, усмехнувшись, первым протянул ему руку. Время будто отходит в сторону и Кюхен безоговорочно верит единственному человеку - не человеку? - на земле; падает в чёрные прорези глаз, чувствуя, как с мясом и кровью эта чернота вытаскивает из его затылка все иглы; на бесконечно малую долю секунды он понимает, что такое Йесон и что ему надо сделать, понимает, почему сделать, понимает, почему именно он, понимает всё вообще - но бесконечность кончается в тот миг, когда за спиной Йесона красивым огненным шаром расцветает второй взрыв и одновременно с этим Кюхен нажимает на курок, звук выстрела накладывается на взрывную волну и встряхивает всю нервную систему, вышибая понимание к чёрту.

Нет, мотает головой Донхэ, провоцируя всплеск темноты за спиной и не замечая ничего, кроме медленно оседающего вниз Йесона.

Нет, хрипит Генри, кое-как подтягиваясь на руках по земле и волоча дважды перебитую ногу, за которой тянется кровяная дорожка.

Нет, нет, нет, повторяет Сонмин, сметая редкие препятствия на пути между ним и лежащим ничком Хёкдже.

Да, смеётся Чонсу в эйфории своей волшебной пыльцы. 

\- Йеей детка, - он захлёбывается смехом и дрожит, запрокидывая голову к небу. - Вот сука, мог бы и предупредить меня, что собирается сдохнуть.  
Да, думает Кюхен, мог бы и предупредить. Нет, думает Кюхен, я бы никогда. 

Чонсу перестаёт смеяться так же внезапно и отступает на шаг назад. Чтобы опуститься на корточки и легко прикоснуться ладонью ко лбу Чонуна ему требуется полсекунды. Потом он встаёт, смотрит на Донхэ тяжёлым взглядом, в котором при желании можно заметить уважение и жалость, и плавно, будто весь состоит из воды и звериных повадок, скользит в сторону молодого перелеска. Генг, уже идущий к Донхэ, что-то отрывисто говорит, качает отрицательно головой и Тао, готовый преследовать кого угодно по слову хозяина, будь то человек, ханьо или сам чёрт, застывает на месте, сжимая кулаки и не смея ослушаться.

Сай валяется в полуметре от того места, где ещё минуту назад стоял Чонсу. Вторым взрывом разнесло кухню и прилегающую к ней оружейную комнату, в результате чего Хёкдже досталось по полной и шансы на то, чтобы снова увидеть его ухмылку живьём, ближе к нулю, чем к какой-либо другой цифре. У Генри из правой ноги чуть повыше колена торчит то ли кость, то ли срикошетивший осколок тонкой трубы и он судорожно зажимает это место ладонью, всё ещё пытаясь встать. Вокруг Донхэ клубится темнота, свивается кольцами, блёстками тусклой чешуи, сворачивается сама в себя и, наконец, смотрит на лежащего перед ней Йесона жёлтыми драконьими глазами, смотрит так долго, что Кюхен успевает разжать пальцы и выронить пистолет на землю. Ощущение, что вместе с иголками исчезли все прочие чувства, настолько сильное, что он сжимает голову ладонями и стискивает зубы, чтобы не взвыть. А потом драконы, оскалившись, падают на Чонуна, обнимают его и забирают с собой, оставляя Донхэ один на один с пустотой.

\- Пойдём, - Сонмин проходит мимо Донхэ, останавливается рядом с Кюхеном и осторожно опускает руку ему на плечо. Другой он поддерживает Хёкдже, не подающего признаков жизни, но вряд ли бы он так бережно держал труп, отстранённо думает Кюхен, даже труп собственного брата. - Здесь больше нечего делать, пойдём.

Кюхен послушно идёт следом, оборачивается на Донхэ и ему очень хочется что-то сказать, что угодно - убей меня, прости меня, я не виноват, это всё он, это всё ты, ещё кто-то - но Сонмин крепче сжимает его плечо и Кюхен молчит. Там Генг, значит, Донхэ рано или поздно придёт в себя, значит, он будет в порядке. Китайцы способны творить чудеса, убеждает себя Кюхен, за всю свою невыносимость и высокомерность они просто обязаны уметь творить чудеса - не для него, хватит с него чудес и неведомых явлений. Он почти не пострадал от взрывов, но, наверное, на этом его везение должно закончиться и на этот раз навсегда.

\- Ты знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт, - слышит он за спиной тихий голос Генга. – И Кюхен имел полное право сделать то, что сделал. Ты же понимаешь, почему, Хэ?  
Ответ Донхэ Кюхен просто не воспринимает, автоматически переставляя ноги и идя вслед за Сонмином. Голова Хёкдже мотается в такт их шагам, высветленные волосы свисают рваными прядями и Кюхен смотрит на них, не смея отвести взгляда.  
\- Ты слишком долго тянул, - говорит Генг, как будто Кюхен по-прежнему стоит рядом с ними. - Чем больше ты идёшь против должного порядка, тем больнее будет расплата за это. 

Дом почти весь разворочен двумя взрывами, но уцелела комната Сонмина, самая дальняя, и часть хозпристройки; Сонмин три раза повторяет ему, что нужно забрать с собой, и ещё три раза - что ждёт его за воротами, у машины Донхэ. А как же сам Донхэ, хочет спросить Кюхен, как же он, и Генг, и Генри и -  
\- И это не твоё дело, - отрезает Сонмин таким тоном, что все вопросы становятся ненужными. - Выполняй.

Уже садясь на переднее сидение - заднее занято Хёкдже - и ставя в ноги сумку со всем, перечисленным Сонмином пару минут назад, Кюхен замечает, как к дому подъезжают два чёрных доджа, как неизвестные ему люди оцепляют дом, как Тао помогает Генри подняться и практически несёт его до одной из машин, как Генг раздаёт свои просьбы-команды тихим мягким голосом, стоя рядом с Донхэ и гладя - Кюхен готов поклясться - одного из драконов, нежно касаясь пальцами чешуйчатой шеи.  
\- Босс убьёт меня, - тихо говорит Кюхен. - После всего.  
Возможно, пожимает плечами Сонмин, просто смирись с этим.

 

Дома Кюхен впервые не знает, куда себя деть. Непривычная тишина давит на нервы, но совсем не так, как иррациональные видения или преувеличенно сильно воспринимаемые запахи - всё это ушло вместе с Йесоном, как будто в благодарность за выстрел он забрал некоторые досадные мелочи, делавшие жизнь Кюхена такой интересной и насыщенной на события. Тао звонит уже далеко за полночь и сообщает, что Генри в больнице и пробудет там ещё несколько дней, диктует адрес и заставляет Кюхена повторить его, потом молчит, явно ожидая вопросов или какой-то реакции на всё произошедшее, но Кюхену нечего сказать ему и Тао, вздохнув, отключается, пожелав ему выжить и как-нибудь проставиться за это в им обоим известном баре. Сонмин не пускает его в свою комнату, оттуда пахнет лекарствами и жжёной костью и Кюхен не хочет даже представлять, что и зачем делает старший Ли, каким способом увеличивает шансы Хёкдже на возвращение. Однажды он сумел вернуть Кюхена, почему бы удаче не прийти ещё раз... Остаток ночи Кюхен пытается заснуть и на пару часов ему это удаётся, но сон выходит рваный и не приносящий облегчения, скорее наоборот: вот он сидел на кровати, бездумно глядя перед собой, потом провал в памяти и вот он снова осознаёт себя всё на той же кровати, только завалившимся на бок и затёкшее от такого положения тело отчаянно протестует и ноет. 

В доме по-прежнему тихо. Пару минут Кюхен стоит у двери в комнату Сонмина, прислушиваясь и кусая губы, но зайти или постучать не решается, потом идёт по коридору до лестницы, спускается в подвал и долго смотрит на запертую дверь, обитую металлическими полосками. Он помнит всё, что делал здесь, что видел и слышал здесь, и к горлу подступает противная тошнота с металлическим привкусом, как будто он снова сейчас будет харкать собственными лёгкими или иголками всех мастей. Нужно объяснить это Донхэ, нужно хотя бы попробовать рассказать про это - иголки, видения, свои собственные домыслы...

\- Я не хотел, - бормочет Кюхен, прислоняясь лбом к холодной поверхности. - За что на меня-то всё это повесил, а?

Он не слышит, как возвращается Донхэ - один и внешне абсолютно спокойный - он сталкивается с ним на верхней ступеньке, щурится, мысленно всё ещё стоя у камеры и разговаривая с Йесоном, а потом встречается с Донхэ взглядом и чувствует, что все его объяснения не имеют никакого смысла. Ничего не проносится перед глазами, никакие воспоминания не торопятся выстроиться в очередь на последний просмотр - просто в какой-то момент Донхэ становится больше, сильнее и страшнее, чем когда бы то ни было до этого, и держит его на весу за горло, как будто Кюхен не 26летний здоровый лось, а тряпичная кукла. Тень за его спиной расползается чёрной кляксой и Кюхен понимает, что Донхэ не контролирует себя совсем и что некому здесь теперь его контролировать, а сам он не хочет.  
\- Кто тебя просил? - спрашивает Донхэ тем холодным невыразительным тоном, которому Кюхен всегда мечтал научиться. - Собаке - собачье место, кто тебя просил влезать?!

Донхэ не нужны его оправдания, ему вообще ничего не нужно, думает Кюхен, пока шум в ушах постепенно заполняет голову и вытесняет из неё любые мысли. Почему Генг отпустил его одного, почему не пошёл с ним, не остался, почему допустил такой конец, почему вопросов опять больше, чем ответов на них, почему любое его слово будет насмешкой, а любая его боль - ненастоящей по сравнению с болью Донхэ, почему всё так нечестно? Под сердцем колет от нехватки воздуха, драконьи морды с двух сторон дышат на него вполне осязаемым жаром и Кюхен сдаётся. Пусть ненастоящая, пусть какая есть, но ему тоже больно осознавать, кого он убил.

\- Он сказал "давай", - кое-как выговаривает Кюхен. Пальцы Донхэ сжимаются, неумолимо, как будто он не слышит; Кюхен уверен, что он его не слышит - он и сам себя не слышит, это бесполезно, и беспомощно повторяет: - он сказал "давай". Сам сказал. "Давай". Я не... я не мог.

Проходит вечность, прежде чем тиски разжимаются.

\- Убирайся, - говорит Донхэ. Темнота не отступает, и драконы не сводят с него жёлтых глаз, и дышать всё ещё трудно. - Убирайся.

Кюхен послушно убирается и даже доходит до кухни, на автомате, чтобы залпом выпить стопку чистого спирта и ничего не почувствовать.

\- У тебя глаза красные, - безучастно говорит Сонмин. Он методично точит ножи - часть уже выложена в ряд и поблёскивает идеально чистыми и острыми лезвиями, остальные ждут свой очереди. - И мокрые.  
\- Заткнись, - Кюхен вытирает лицо ладонью и чувствует на губах солёное. - Правда, заткнись.


	6. эпилог.

\- Он должен убить Чонуна семь раз, - Чжоуми облокачивается локтями на столешницу, сцепляет пальцы в замок и упирается в них подбородком. - Ты представляешь, что это такое?  
Нет, мотает головой Кюхен. Глаза предательски щиплет, но это из-за курева, которым пропах весь бар, только из-за курева.  
\- Это хуже, чем убивать самого себя, - безжалостно продолжает Чжоуми. - Они могли бы существовать в своём неустойчивом перемирии очень много лет, как было раньше, пока время не забрало бы своё на законных основаниях, но даже так рано или поздно случилось бы то, что случилось.  
\- Ты называешь их, ну, нормально, - Кюхен смотрит в пепельницу перед собой и впервые жалеет, что не курит. - Такая честь, надо думать.  
\- Скорее разочарование, - качает Чжоуми головой. - И маленький подарок тебе, ты же не любишь китайские имена, да и всё остальное.

Не любит, это правда. Кюхен вряд ли смог бы назвать, что вообще он любит. Снизу раздаётся шорох, звук обдираемого дерева и на столешницу изящно запрыгивает кошка, чёрная, с коричневым пятном вокруг носа и коричневой же кисточкой на конце хвоста.

\- Семь хвостов, семь драконов, даже дурак бы догадался, - Чжоуми гладит кошку по загривку и та подставляется под его ладонь с тихим урчанием. - Минус один ещё до тебя, ты же знаешь про шрам, тебе рассказывали.  
\- А ещё два? - спрашивает Кюхен. Жёлтые кошачьи глаза смотрят на него с явной насмешкой и превосходством.  
\- Ещё два забрал Генг, за возможность хоть какого-нибудь их контакта с минимальными потерями для действительности, - отвечает Чжоуми. - Для _нормальной_ действительности.

Два источника силы из оставшихся, из полученных Донхэ после того, как он впервые убил неправильную гэнко в неправильном лесу. И за это Йесон получил возможность быть человеком, Донхэ получил возможность быть с ним, а Кюхен получил - что? Возможность быть использованным обеими сторонами по своему усмотрению? 

\- Ты просто уравнял счёт, - Чжоуми улыбается почти ласково. - Чонун не может просить напрямую о помощи, это не в его характере, не в характере его _сущности_ , а Донхэ не станет просить о помощи и о такой - тем более. Я ведь говорил уже тебе.  
\- А если бы он просто продолжил его убивать, не равняясь в количестве хвостов... драконов... не равняясь, он же знает, что просто надо это, ну, пережить, - старается не путаться Кюхен. - Или если бы никто никого не стал вообще убивать? Почему нельзя так? Они же, они...  
\- Нельзя. - Отрезает Чжоуми так резко, что кошка недовольно шипит, обнажая острые верхние клыки в сторону Кюхена. - Всё имеет свою цену и цена Донхэ намного выше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Я не хочу представлять это, мотает головой Кюхен, я не хочу, я и так слишком много знаю.

_Чёрная лиса приходит к загородному дому Донхэ спустя два месяца после всех событий. Генри, первым заметивший внезапного гостя, прихрамывая, обходит её по широкой дуге, потом выносит из дома большую кость и кидает ей под ноги.  
\- Придурок, - отвешивает Донхэ ему несильную затрещину. - Не надо ей никакой еды.  
Он садится на корточки и смотрит в мерцающие жёлтыми искрами глаза. Кюхена не видно, он не осмеливается выйти, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то сказать, но он чувствует, что его заметили. Затылок начинает ныть впервые за долгое время, обоняние бунтует против смеси почти забытых запахов и обид и глупой радости от того, что они снова встретились.  
\- Я скучал, - говорит Донхэ, когда лиса подходит ближе и тыкается влажным носом ему в ладони. Его голос звучит слишком ровно, слишком спокойно. - Я так скучал по тебе, без тебя. Я буду скучать столько, сколько потребуется, ты только помни об этом.  
Генри первым понимает, что будет дальше, и закрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать, чтобы не вмешаться, чтобы не вырвать из рук Донхэ покорно подставленную звериную шею.   
\- Я так скучаю по тебе, - слышит Кюхен спустя бесконечно долгую минуту и бессильно опускается на пол, будто из него вынули все кости. - Так скучаю по тебе. _

\- Всегда есть что-то, что останется за пределами нормальности, за пределами тебя, - говорит Чжоуми. - Ты всё сделал правильно, не вини себя.  
Кюхен молчит, не споря и не соглашаясь. Хотел бы он быть хоть на долю процента, хоть немножко - чокнутым, хоть бы как Генри, который всегда сомневается и всегда выходит навстречу неизвестному, кроя это неизвестное матом, но при этом принимая его, допуская в свою жизнь.  
\- Ты ведь тоже любишь его, - кивает Чжоуми. Кошка раздражённо бьёт хвостом из стороны в сторону, требуя безраздельного внимания, и Кюхен нерешительно трогает её указательным пальцем, проводит по короткой шёрстке между ушами. - Иначе ты бы никогда не услышал Юи Шенга.  
Наверное, думает Кюхен. Не так, как Донхэ, и вообще это не совсем правильно называть любовью, но что-то похожее, возможно. Глубоко внутри и не признаваясь себе.

\- Как её зовут? - спрашивает он. Вертикальные зрачки становятся почти круглыми и Кюхен видит в них своё отражение.  
\- Фэй, - отвечает Чжоуми. - Её зовут Фэй и ты ей нравишься.

Нихрена не глубоко, нихрена не внутри. Нет никакого "внутри", понимает Кюхен, господи, я ведь тоже так скучаю по нему, что не могу выдавить ни одного слова, просто не могу.

\- Фэй, - повторяет он, это не смешно, это даже как-то правильно. - Привет, фея Фэй. И пока.

Кюхен уходит, не прощаясь с Чжоуми, и Чжоуми не говорит ему "до свидания" или "до встречи". Всему своё время, и встречам и словам, гладит он Фэй по спине и та согласно мурлычет, выпуская когти в затёртое тёмное полотно столешницы.

 

\---  
\- Ну что, рванём в новую жизнь? - прозрачная капсула в тонких пальцах кажется драгоценным камнем. - Восстанем из пепла и всё такое, а, детка?  
\- Иди на хуй, - Кюхен задирает голову в синее небо, как будто там можно найти подсказку или руководство к действию. - И не называй меня деткой.

Лающий смех царапает нервы, насильно выдёргивает из заторможенного состояния тоски и ожидания неизвестно чего, и это хорошо.

\- Мне нравится, - Чонсу подкидывает свою дозу счастья в воздух и виртуозно ловит её на язык. - Детка.  
\- Мудак, - вздыхает Кюхен. - Дебильная ханьо. Ублюдок. Сволочь. Чёртова лиса.  
\- Меня зовут Чонсу, - сообщает Чонсу. - Но про ублюдка и чёртову лису тоже прокатит.  
\- Я знаю, - снова вздыхает Кюхен. - Я слишком много знаю. Пошли, что ли.

И это тоже хорошо.


End file.
